Le fil rouge du destin
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Naruto, petit bout de chou de cinq ans, se perd dans la grande ville de Konoha. Il se promène dans une rue et rencontre Sasuke, un démon de rang supérieur. Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Partie I

_Suite à un commentaire de darkayora, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas fait de présentation ^^" je m'en excuse alors je rattrape mon erreur :_

**Titre :** _Le fil rouge du destin_

**Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Romance/Supernatural

**Personnages principaux : **Naruto et Sasuke

**Couples ****: **Sasunaru

_Bonne lecture _

**Le fil rouge du destin**

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, petit garçon qui venait tout juste de fêter ses cinq, se promenait dans le dédale que représentait les rues de la grande ville du nom de Konoha. Enfin, se promener était un bien grand verbe car en réalité il s'était...perdu. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait encore une fois fuit de l'orphelinat où il logeait et depuis, il tournait en rond sans parvenir à retrouver son chemin. Il eut un frisson de peur rien que d'imaginer Iruka, le directeur de l'orphelinat très mère-poule envers lui, le disputer lorsqu'il rentrerait, enfin... s'il rentrait un jour. Il aperçut soudain au détour d'une rue, un homme.

« Chouette, pensa t-il, je vais pouvoir demander mon chemin ! »

Innocence et naïveté étaient les traits de caractères dominants chez l'enfant... Il ne fit guère attention au sifflement sinistre et triomphant que l'homme en question émis lorsqu'il vit le gamin courir vers lui.

* * *

><p>Il soupira pour la énième fois. Sasuke Uchiwa, démon de niveau supérieur considéré comme le deuxième bras droit (le premier étant son frère aînée Itachi) de Madara, ancêtre de notre cher Sasuke et actuel seigneur des enfers. Il était actuellement accompagné de son aîné Itachi. Les deux frères étaient actuellement sur la même mission et cela l'irritait quelque peu. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'envoyer les deux frères, duo quasi invincible, pour un simple petit incube de niveau inférieur. Mais Madara avait été explicite, le démon qu'ils devaient chassé n'était pas n'importe quel serpent démoniaque. Il s'agissait en réalité d'Orochimaru, vile créature qui avait impunément et en connaissance de cause trahi Uchiwa senior et qui, aujourd'hui devait en payer le prix de sa vie. Le seigneur des enfers les avait prévenus qu'il était malin et saisirait la moindre occasion pour s'échapper.<p>

Un nouveau soupir plus bruyant cette fois lui échappa attirant le regard blasé d'Itachi :

- Franchement petit frère, s'exclama t-il, je sais que cette mission t'énerve mais voit le bon côté de la chose ! Au moins nous sommes dans le monde des humains !

Sasuke devait avouer que son frère n'avait pas totalement tort. Leur position oblige, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se promener sur cette terre neutre que les démons aimaient temps.

Les humains, peuple autochtone de ce monde, étaient tellement influençables et leurs nombreux sentiments de souffrance, de haine, de colère et de tristesse étaient une véritable délectation pour eux. Ils aimaient aussi leur façon de tuer leur congénère, de conquérir par la force, de doubler un adversaire, de détruire leur environnement, oh et également cette passion qu'ils déployaient pour se reproduire, mine de rien, ils étaient assez nombreux sur cette planète. Malgré tout, il y avait, pour leur plus grand déplaisir, toute cette douceur, cette paix que certains éprouvaient, le dénouement et l'acharnement pour aider son prochain était tout simplement insupportable pour l'espèce démoniaque. Tout ça pour dire que les humains étaient des hybrides, mi-ange mi-démon qui donnait envie de les corrompre vers le mal. Malheureusement, l'enfer et ses habitants n'étaient pas les seuls à s'occuper des affaires humaines car, les êtres angéliques venus du Paradis, monde qui donnait envie de vomir à tout démon l'imaginant, venaient eux aussi se mêler et influencer ses êtres inférieurs mais tellement distrayants.

Sasuke se stoppa dans ses réflexions et se tendit, il vit son frère faire de même. Ils l'avaient repérés. L'information d'un certaine Anko était fiable. Orochimaru était bel et bien dans cette ville. Et maintenant ils pouvaient remontés sa trace.

* * *

><p>Naruto se rapprochait de l'individu et il put voir qu'il dissimulait son visage sous une capuche. Naruto se stoppa tout à coup. Maintenant plus proche de lui, il pouvait sentir comme une sorte d'aura malfaisante qui se dégageait de l'homme. Une voix rocailleuse et sombre s'éleva du plus profond de son être et lui criait de fuir loin tout comme son instinct et sa raison. Mais le gamin était vraiment têtu et surtout désespéré de retrouver son chemin. L'homme vit son trouble et sourit de manière cruel en se pourléchant les lèvres. Soudain, Naruto se fit saisir par l'homme qui l'accula contre un mur à hauteur de son visage. Les petits jambes pendante du garçonnet, donnait des coups de pieds frénétiques et violents au niveau du ventre de son agresseur mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. L'assaillant rapprocha son visage et huma l'odeur alléchante que dégageait Naruto. Il sourit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci en dévoilant ses dents blanches et ses canines de tailles … proéminentes telle celles d'un vampire. Naruto sentit soudainement une douleur aiguë au niveau du cou. Le monstre venait de le mordre violemment. Il sentit ses forces le quitter tout doucement lorsque soudain, il sentit le poids de l'autre disparaître remplacé par une étreinte plus douce qui le rattrapa pour lui éviter la chute.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke s'élança sur lui et l'éjecta s'écraser contre le mur en face. Puis avec une incroyable rapidité et délicatesse, il rattrapa le petit humain, qui avait fait office de « repas » à cet enfoiré. Il l'observa attentivement, il devait avoir dans les 5 ou 6 ans. Il possédait des cheveux incroyablement blond qui reflétait la lumière du soleil à merveille, deux grands yeux bleus azur pouvant faire pâlir de jalousie le ciel le sondait avec un regard empli d'innocence et de reconnaissance. Le souffle coupé par tant de beauté pour un enfant d'un si jeune âge, Sasuke ne prêta guère attention à Orochimaru qui s'était redressé. Seule la voix empli de haine et de mépris de leur cible parvint à l'arracher de sa contemplation :<p>

- Des cheveux bruns, le regard noir et plus froid qu'une banquise, pas de doute, Madara doit vraiment vouloir ma mort pour qu'il m'envoie le duo Uchiwa ! Mais je suis profondément irrité, je n'ai pas pus finir mon repas, continua t-il en fixant le blondin.

- Tss, répondit l'aînée, maudit serpent.

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et les rouvrit laissant apparaître des pupilles carmins accompagné de trois virgules noirs.

- Oh, on sort le grand jeu ! Le Sharingan, un pouvoir héréditaire que seuls les Uchiwa possèdent

Le serpent se passa de nouveau la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Que j'aimerais pouvoir le posséder, continua t-il

Sans crier gare, il s'élança vers Sasuke. Lui aussi avait également déclenché son pouvoir et le vit venir, il l'esquiva avec une incroyable facilité et lança l'azur à son frère qui le réceptionna gracieusement. Itachi fixa l'humain dans les yeux et le plongea dans une illusion qui l'endormi. Il le déposa contre le mur et rejoignit son frère dans la bataille.

* * *

><p>Naruto fit un magnifique rêve où Iruka lui offrait autant de bols de ramens qu'il le voulait à Ichiraku, son restaurant préféré. Puis soudainement il fut happé vers un autre endroit, plus sombre et il se retrouva devant une immense cage. Distinguant très mal ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté, il s'approcha et toucha les barreaux du bout de ses petites menottes, soudainement, un regard rouge sang fendu tel la pupille d'un félin apparut. Il sursauta violemment, se recula de plusieurs mètres et une expression de terreur se peignit sur les traits du blondin. Un immense sourire carnassier apparut derrière la cage. Et une voix gutturale s'éleva :<p>

- Gamin … fais plus attention aux inconnus la prochaine fois, j'ai pas envie de mourir moi... et encore moins de devoir tout le temps sauvé un gamin braillard qui est têtu comme une mule.

Vexé face à ces remontrances non justifiés données par une VSNI (Voix Sombre Non-Identifié), il gonfla ses joues en signe de bouderie et s'écria :

- J'suis pas braillard d'abord et pis je fais ce que je veux t'es pas ma mère !

- Grr... fais juste attention Gamin … et méfie-toi des …

Une brume s'éleva de part et d'autre, la voix s'éteignit, les paupières lourdes, Naruto les ferma pour les rouvrir sur le monde réel mais une vive douleur s'empara de son corps, il avait l'impression que des flammes coulait dans ses veines et que du feu dévorait son être. Il voulut hurler de douleur, mais sa voix mourut dans un gémissement de douleur à peine audible :

- Merde ! Entendit-il

Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux d'où les larmes coulaient abondamment. Il tomba dans un océan d'encre noir.

* * *

><p>Sasuke regarda avec dégoût la carcasse fumante qui fut autrefois Orochimaru. Des chairs brûlés, résultat d'une boule de feu lancé par Itachi, s'élevaient une odeur de charogne et de corps en décomposition. Un gémissement retentit dans son dos, il se retourna pour apercevoir le petit humain qui semblait subir un martyr. Il avait les sourcils froncés et sa petite bouche rose était crispée de douleur. Sasuke s'approcha à pas de loup, il se pencha pour toucher le front du petit bonhomme. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Il s'accroupit, sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère. Sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, il sentait une boule de stresse se former dans son ventre. Etrangement pour lui, il s'inquiétait de l'état du blondin. Le brun examina la trace de morsure du regard et vit qu'elle s'était infectée. Il comprit soudainement que le garçon devant lui faisait parti des rares humains à réagir à la morsure d'un de ses semblables. Lorsqu'un démon mordait un humain pour se nourrir de son essence vital, il sécrétait un venin inhibiteur qui réduisait la force physique de leur victime en leur donnant une grande impression de fatigue soudaine. Mais ce venin n'était pas mortel sauf pour une infime partie de la population humaine qui mourait des suites de leur morsure.<p>

- Merde, souffla Sasuke.

A ces mots, deux grands yeux lapis-lazuli s'ouvrirent. Le démon sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il croisa leur regard qui implorait de l'aide face à ce mal qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il regarda le pauvre humain avec des yeux désolés.

Soudain, le cadet Uchiwa eut un autre regard : la détermination. C'est ce regard qui fit réagir Itachi au quart de tour

- Petit frère, gronda t-il

- Quoi ?

- On ne peut pas le sauver, c'est triste mais c'est ainsi, maintenant vient, nous devons allez annoncer la réussite de la mission à Madara.

- Hn, répondit son frère

Pourtant, il n'amorça aucun geste pour se relever et continuait de fixer l'humain en perdition. Sa main vint caresser la petite joue ronde dans un geste tendre. Une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans le cerveau d'Itachi :

- Sasuke, le prévient-il

- Il va mourir, se contenta de répondre le nommé

- Je sais, mais on ne peux rien f...

- Tu sais bien que si, le coupa t-il

- … Tu serais prêt à te lier avec lui juste pour lui sauver l'existence ? Tu serais prêt à le faire tien pour l'éternité ? A devenir son âme sœur ?

- …

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ? Tu es un démon, qui plus est l'un des plus puissant du monde souterrain. Tu ne peux pas te lier à un humain pour lui SAUVER la vie.

- … Ca ne regarde que moi, Itachi, lui répondit Sasuke en se penchant sur la morsure du serpent.

Il lécha la plaie. Il sentit le petit garçon sursauta par ce contact qui lui rappelait sûrement celui de l'autre. Il lui saisit les épaules et releva la tête et approcha ses lèvres de la délicate petite oreille où il murmura doucement :

- Calme-toi, je vais te soigner, ça risque de faire mal mais tout ira mieux après.

Il vit le petit garçon hoché la tête. Satisfait de la réponse, il mordit dans la chair tendre. De suite, le sang afflua dans sa bouche et il s'empressa de l'avaler. Le goût âcre avait un goût absolument divin du point de vue du démon. Il savait que le seul moyen de sauver un humain qui se mourait suite à leur morsure était de le faire sien et devenir son âme-sœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de le marquer. Le brun cessa d'aspirer l'hémoglobine du blondin et lécha la blessure pour la refermer. La salive des démons avaient un pouvoir cicatrisant très efficace. Une fois l'opération terminée, il déposa sa main sur la poitrine du petit garçon et lui transmis une infime partie de son chakra affirmant ainsi à tout être capable de reconnaître son pouvoir que cet humain était SA proie. Il ne tolérerait aucun affront, car il écraserait tout ceux qui tenterait de lui prendre son âme-sœur. Sasuke Uchiwa était jaloux et extrêmement possessif, tout l'enfer était au courant.

Naruto perdit connaissance et il tomba dans les bras puissants du démon qui le réceptionna tout en douceur. Il raffermit sa prise sur le petit être tout en se relevant. Il se tourna vers Itachi qui le sondait avec un regard blasé. Il l'ignora :

- Je te rejoins

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'explique la raison de ton retard à Madara ? Tu sais qu'il ne sera pas heureux de découvrir ce que tu as fait … soupira l'aîné

- Je me fiche de son avis

- Je le sais ça, très cher petit frère, mais un jour, tes agissements te seront fatals.

- …

Itachi disparut dans un nuage de feu, tandis que Sasuke utilisa une technique spatio-temporel pour se retrouver devant l'orphelinat. Dès l'instant où le rituel avait finit, il avait reçu toutes les infos nécessaire sur son petit ange. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le seuil de la porte. Il observa le visage endormi du petit Naruto et sourit tendrement. Il remarqua soudainement que la morsure dans son cou avait disparut pour laisser place à une cicatrice en forme d'éventail, la marque d'appartenance au clan Uchiwa. Un rictus suffisant apparut sur les lèvres du brun tandis qu'il frappait à la porte en disparaissant dans la pénombre.

Tout de suite après avoir entendu frappé, Iruka courut vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit soudainement et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Naruto, profondément endormit sur le seuil.


	2. Partie II

**Chapitre 2 – Deuxième Rencontre**

5 ans plus tard

Un petit garçon blond répondant au nom de Naruto était penché au dessus d'un ponton pour admirer le soleil qui se reflétait dans l'eau calme d'un étang. Dans ses yeux plus beau que le ciel d'azur transparaissaient une lueur de tristesse. Le soleil à son zénith brillait bien haut dans le ciel bleu et la chaleur printanière annonçait l'arrivé d'un été chaud. Le petit garçon soupira. Un profond sentiment de solitude l'habitait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat pour aller vivre chez ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses grand-parents : Jiraya et Tsunade Senju. Il s'agissait en réalité de ses parents adoptifs mais Naruto aimait à dire qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour l'être. A l'école où il allait, les autres enfants l'évitaient comme la peste. D'après une rumeur, la cicatrice en forme d'éventail qu'il avait dans le cou était un signe d'appartenance aux Yakuza ou alors, aux démons. Il portait une étrange affection à sa cicatrice même s'il ne se souvenait plus de comment il l'avait eu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres enfants qui voyait en lui un futur tueur ou pire, un horrible démon. Heureusement pour Naruto, Jiraya et Tsunade le chérissait plus que tout. Seulement, Naruto aurait aimé trouvé des amis. Il sentit un poids s'appuyer contre sa jambe, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Un petit chat noir se tenait à ses pieds, se frottant contre sa jambe. Celui-ci avait le regard vert de jade et le regardait avec une certaine curiosité. Tout doucement, pour ne pas effrayé l'animal, Naruto s'accroupit et posa une main délicate sur la tête du noiraud. Il commença à caresser le poil doux et soyeux. Ce traitement de faveur amena un ronronnement de plaisir au félin qui ferma les yeux. Naruto rit doucement et continua sa douce torture. Mais il retira sa main pour observer le chat. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du petit humain. Il miaula de mécontentement, frustré que les caresses se soient arrêtés. Cette action fit sourire le blond. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque le petit chat vint se blottir contre son torse, le faisant tombé à la renverse. Le petit animal recommença à ronronner, faisant vibrer la cage thoracique de Naruto. Il le regarda trente secondes puis dit :

- Toi aussi tu es tout seul ?

Le petit animal releva la tête et regarda le blond avec un air interrogatif.

- Alors c'est là que tu étais Kuroneko ? Dit une voix grave dans le dos du jeune garçon.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil derrière et dévisagea son interlocuteur.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiwa était en rogne. Son familier avait disparu. Par l'enfer ce sale chat allait le regretter. Depuis quelques temps, celui-ci s'amusait à disparaître et cela ne plaisait guère à l'Uchiwa. Il suivit la signature de son chakra. Le brun fut étonné lorsqu'il découvrit que son stupide familier était parti dans le monde des humains. Il s'y transporta et suivit sa trace. Il arriva tout près d'un étang. Il suivit la trace lorsque tout à coup, il s'arrêta et qu'il écarquilla les yeux. L'odeur de son âme-sœur ! Ainsi donc, son familier avait été rendre visite à son Naruto... connaissant la nature curieuse de son chat, il aurait dû sans douter. Un doux sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du démon. Il allait enfin le revoir ! Il avait tellement été occupé en enfer qu'il n'avait pas put rendre visite à son humain. Il aperçu enfin une tête blonde aux yeux bleus. Le cœur du brun s'emballa. Il s'approcha furtivement et vit l'enfant tombé à la renverse. Il sentit le chakra de son familier dans les bras de Naruto. Il se rapprocha encore et entendit la voix cristalline du blondin :<p>

- Toi aussi tu es tout seul ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Son ange blond se sentait seul. Un sourire démoniaque étira ses lèvres roses, « encore quelques années et je serais là pour combler ta solitude ». Il se rapprocha de sa proie et de son familier et s'exclama de sa voix grave :

- Alors c'est là que tu étais Kuroneko ?

Naruto dévisagea son interlocuteur. Il était grand, ses cheveux de jais qui partait en pique à l'arrière de son crâne avait des reflets bleutés, deux grandes mèches de chaque côté de son visage rendaient son regard encore plus noir qu'il ne l'était. Étrangement, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit à la simple vu de cet inconnu. Il était assez intimidant mais Naruto pouvait voir le lueur de tendresse qui brillait dans les yeux couleurs d'encres. Il sourit à l'inconnu et lui tendit le chat pour lui rendre. Celui-ci sauta dans les bras de son maître et se cala dans ses bras.

« On en reparlera Kuroneko, mais sache que tes disparitions ne resteront pas impunis »

« Oui Maître, mais je voulais absolument rencontré votre âme-soeur ! Vous connaissez ma nature curieuse, donc losrque je l'ai trouvé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'approcher, il est si mignon ! » ronronna t-il en pensée. Sasuke décida de l'ignorer :

- Ca va ?, demanda Sasuke au petit garçon

- Oui monsieur …

- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, mon nom est Sasuke et tutoie moi

- Sasuke ? moi c'est Naruto ! Sourit l'ange blond de toute ses dents

- Enchanté Naruto, sourit-il

- Moi aussi ! Dit Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- On se connaît ?

La question surpris le démon dans un premier temps, mais il sourit ensuite tendrement à l'enfant :

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que j'en ai l'impression, ça me fais chaud au cœur d'être avec toi.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Kuroneko en profita pour se mettre sur les épaules de son maître. Il regarda la cicatrice qui ornait le cou de l'enfant et passa un doigt délicat dessus. Un frisson traversa le petit corps bronzé. En la regardant, il n'avait qu'une envie, l'agrandir encore plus pour que tous, même aux cieux et en enfer voient qu'il est le sien. Mais il refréna cette tentation.

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait touché si intimement par cet homme, mais la sensation de bien-être s'intensifie dès qu'il le toucha. Il ne voulait plus quitter Sasuke, il lui était devenu cher. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait absolument rester avec quelqu'un. Il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui l'adopte, comme ça il se sentirait tout le temps complet. Malheureusement, une voix s'éleva soudainement, et l'appelait. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de son père adoptif Jiraya, qu'il affectionnait à appeler « ero-sennin », car c'était un maître en art martiaux qui tenait le dojo de la ville avec sa femme Tsunade.

- Il est temps que tu rentres, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, annonça Sasuke.

- Mais je veux pas que tu partes ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Je suis bien quand t'es avec moi, avant j'étais toujours tout seul mais maintenant, je suis bien ! Il n'y a plus de vide dans mon cœur ! Reste avec moi Sasuke !

Sasuke savait que c'était toujours dur pour une âme-soeur, surtout humaine, d'être séparé de sa jumelle. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas encore l'emmener, il était trop jeune.

- Je ne peux pas rester et je ne peux pas t'emmener, Naruto. Mais un jour, je te promets, je reviendrais te chercher, et je t'emmènerais avec moi. Attends, veille et sois patient.

- Mais … !, il commença à pleurer, je suis si vide et si seul sans toi !

- Chut... ne dis plus rien. Je vais soulager ta peine.

Il utilisa son pouvoir héréditaire et plongea dans le regard du blondin. Il lui enleva ses souvenirs de leur rencontre et le plongea dans un semi-sommeil. Il l'allongea dans l'herbe sur le bas-côté et le regarda une dernière fois. Longuement. Kuroneko semblait triste sur les épaules de son maître :

- Je suis navré, Maître. Par ma faute, j'ai provoqué votre douleur ainsi que celle de votre amour, veuillez me punir comme il se doit, je ne mérite aucun cadeau.

- … j'ai pu le revoir grâce à toi, je ne te punirais donc pas.

- Mais …

- Suffit ! Maintenant rentrons.

- Oui Maître.

Naruto ouvrit une paupière et se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans l'herbe. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être allongé. Il entendit au loin son père l'appeler et il courut vers l'origine de la voix en criant des :

- J'arrive ! J'arrive !

Il ne vit pas la silhouette dans l'ombre qui le couvait des yeux et qui finit par disparaître.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre ^_\^ je suis navrée du retard et le prochain chapitre sera tout aussi long à venir car je suis débordée !

Oui, pour ceux qui ont un peu de connaissance japonaise vous avez dû remarqué l'originalité (ironique) du prénom du chat de Sasuke ...

"Kuro" signifie noir

"Neko" signifie chat

autrement dit, j'ai appelé un chat noir "chat noir" ... -/_\-''

veuillez me pardonnez mon manque d'inspiration ...

Amitié, Saku-chan


	3. Partie III

**Pardonnez ma longue absence :/ j'ai eu du mal à trouver de l'inspiration pour cette suite et mes examens de fin d'année m'ont beaucoup préoccupé, donc comme promis mais avec beaucoup de retard, voilà le chapitre 3 du fil rouge du destin ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Et bonne lecture ^/_\^**

* * *

><p>Naruto était aujourd'hui âgé de seize ans. Il était un bel adolescent avec des cheveux qui n'avait pas perdu leur blondeur. Son air candide et adorable le rendait encore plus agréable à l'oeil. Il vivait toujours chez ses parents adoptifs, Jiraya et Tsunade. Il était resté en contact avec Iruka, le directeur de l'orphelinat, et il allait l'aider régulièrement à s'occuper des jeunes orphelins. Le blond avait une vie scolaire stable, certes pas exceptionnel, mais relativement correcte pour un jeune garçon de son âge. Il était doué en tout, sauf en maths. Il dégageait une aura bienveillante, et son sourire suffisait à rendre heureux n'importe qui.<p>

Malheureusement, une drôle de rumeur circulait à son sujet. La rumeur disait que Naruto Uzumaki, sous ses airs de gentil jeune homme, était en réalité un démon. Plus d'une fois, les gens l'avaient vu perdre les pédales et devenir agressif, presque bipolaire. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, les témoins affirmaient que ses yeux, d'un bleu lapis-lazuli, devenaient rouge carmins, et qu'il devenait sauvage, comme un animal.

L'une des victimes de ce changement subite de comportement est Sakura Haruno. Ils étaient encore au collège, en dernière année. C'est une très belle jeune fille, de l'âge du blondin, elle est assez populaire surtout auprès des garçons, tout comme son ami Ino Yamanaka. Naruto s'était épris de Sakura. Or, cette jeune beauté avait un cœur de pierre et l'âme pervertie par le vice. Elle décida donc de lui laisser une chance et ils sortirent tous les deux. Elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il la touche et encore plus qu'il l'appelle par des mots doux. Leur relation était donc assez distante et froide … Sauf lorsque la jeune fille avait besoin de s'acheter quelque chose.

Les parents de Naruto avait tenté de le prévenir que cette relation devenait de plus en plus abusive, mais le jeune homme avait ri et avait déclaré être heureux ainsi, tant qu'il pouvait la ravir elle. Leur relation dura quelques mois, jusqu'au jour où il la découvrit dans les bras d'un autre. Elle échangeait un langoureux baiser avec un autre mec, devant des centaines de personnes, mais surtout, devant lui.

Les gens qui connaissaient leur relation se dirent « bon débarras, si là, il ne casse pas … ». En effet, le public de cet événement ne se trompait pas, le blond ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à de telles exactions. La douleur et la rage qu'il ressentait était écrasante. Si bien qu'il perdit le contrôle. De quoi ? Personne ne le sait réellement. Tous ceux que l'on peut affirmer c'est qu'en dix secondes, l'Uzumaki s'était élancé vers eux et qu'il avait tenté de mordre, tel un animal, la jugulaire du pauvre type. Effrayés, plusieurs personnes hurlèrent tandis que d'autre se ruèrent sur les deux pour tenter de les séparer.

Lorsqu'on releva Naruto, la panique gagna les personnes aux alentours en croisant ses yeux de démon et en apercevant ses crocs. Il avait hurlé à Sakura de ne plus l'approcher, sous peine de quoi, il l'a réduirait en charpie. Sa voix était méconnaissable. Suite à cet évènement, plus personne ne voulait avoir à faire au blondin, de près ou de loin. Il était évité comme la peste.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans l'année, un nouvel élève fut transmis à l'école : Neji Hyuga. C'était un grand type, brun, les yeux étrangement blancs, il avait une peau opaque, lisse, et qui semblait douce au toucher. Il devint très vite populaire et était adulé de nombreuses jeunes filles qui rêvaient de finir dans son lit. Malheureusement pour elles, le jeune Hyuga n'était pas intéressé. Non, il avait trouvé quelqu'un plus à son goût : Naruto en personne. Il avait donc décidé de l'approcher et de s'en faire un ami juste avant de lui prendre son innocence.<p>

Ce que personne ne savait c'était que Neji n'était pas humain. C'était en réalité un démon Incubus qui était actuellement en quête d'un compagnon pour la saison des amours démoniaques, qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Il avait trouvé le compagnon parfait en Naruto, il dégageait un chakra puissant sans le savoir et il était très joli garçon. De plus, selon les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, il n'était pas tout à fait humain. Quoi de plus attrayant qu'un demi-démon qui ne connait rien de sa position.

L'occasion de le fréquenter se présenta pour le jeune Incube lorsqu'il le découvrit en train de se battre contre un groupe de voyous qui l'insultait de manière injuste et cruelle. Neji se précipita pour aider sa proie, et ensemble, ils firent fuir leurs assaillants. Une fois fait, il aida le blond à se diriger vers les toilettes :

- Merci, chuchota-t-il à son attention

- De rien, lui répondit le brun, enlève ton T-shirt pour voir si ces enflures t'ont blessé

- D'accord, souri le blond

La naïveté que le garçon dégageait confortait le Hyuga dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix en le prenant comme cible. Il se pourlécha les lèvres en voyant la peau tannée, plus qu'appétissante, du blond lorsqu'il retira son vêtement. Ses instincts démoniaques lui ordonnèrent de lui sauter dessus de suite, de ne pas laisser une si belle proie lui échapper. Il se rapprocha sensuellement de son homologue, mais se figea dans son avancée lorsqu'il aperçut la marque, plus que visible à la jonction du cou et d'une des épaules de Naruto.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas la voir ? Cette trace, en forme d'éventail, était le signe de marquage de la plus dangereuse, la plus respectée et la plus puissante famille de tout l'Enfer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'en prendre à la proie d'un Uchiha. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Alors qu'il avait renoncé à l'Uzumaki et qu'il s'en éloignait, celui-ci trébucha, et par purs réflexes, Neji le rattrapa.

Mais quand il fut dans ses bras, la bonne résolution qu'il venait de prendre s'évapora de son esprit, dès qu'il respira le parfum enrobé que son homologue dégageait, un désir ardent s'empara de lui. Ce jeune homme était officiellement plus qu'un simple humain, mais l'Hyuga ne parvenait à savoir ce qu'il était. Il dégageait une aura qui semblait attirer tous ses instincts qui lui dictait de ne pas le lâcher et de le faire sien sur-le-champ.

- Merci Neji, tu peux ma lâcher maintenant, ria le blond

Mais au lieu de le laisser aller, l'emprise du brun se resserra, Naruto commença à paniquer lorsqu'il croisa son regard empli de luxure et d'envie.

- La-Lâche moi ! Baragouina-t-il en se débattant pour sortir de l'étau de l'autre.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de l'Incube, signalant à l'autre que ses actions l'irritaient, mais l'Uzumaki continua. Agacé, l'Hyuga décida de libérer ses phéromones pour calmer le jeune fougueux dans ses bras.

Les phéromones des Incubes étaient si puissantes qu'elles provoquaient une immense vague de désir et toutes les frustrations sexuelles des victimes remontaient à la surface, décuplées. La douleur ressentie à ce moment-là était en partie responsable de l'abdication des personnes touchées et le fait que les Incubes obtenaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs victimes.

C'est avec un sourire suffisant que Neji vit sa victime commencé à cesser de se débattre. Il le posa à terre et le chevaucha en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Il lécha le cou de sa victime tout en débouclant la ceinture du pantalon du blond qui se complaisait dans le plaisir que lui procuraient ses touches. Naruto ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il était perdu dans les méandres du désir.

C'est au moment où Neji tenta de lui retirer son pantalon que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha, lui, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il était toujours le même beau gosse qui avait une apparence de jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans mais qui en avait une centaine de plus en réalité. Il était toujours aussi convoité par les succubes et les démones du monde des ombres et il était devenu encore plus puissant grâce à ses nombreux entraînements. Il était également resté égal à lui-même c'est-à-dire froid, hautain et … parano. Oui, Sasuke était devenu paranoïaque depuis qu'il avait re-rencontré son âme sœur il y avait de cela six ans. Lorsqu'il avait revu, il avait pu constater que sa beauté angélique s'était accrue, le rendant encore plus attirant.<p>

C'est pour cette raison singulière qu'il avait ordonné à son familier d'aller le surveiller de près depuis son entrée au lycée et de lui rapporter si un autre mâle ou si une femelle lui tournait autour. Oui, Sasuke était toujours aussi possessif, mais on ne pouvait pas le blâmer, après tout, il était un démon, qui plus est un Uchiha, et un Uchiha ne partage jamais ce qu'il considère comme sien.

Le brun s'était toujours demandé pourquoi un démon devait avoir un familier. On lui avait dit étant enfant qu'un familier était là pour aider un démon, ils réalisaient toutes les tâches ingrates qu'on leur confiait, ils pouvaient même prêter leur magie à leur maître en cas de besoin. De ce qu'il en avait compris à l'époque, les familiers étaient les larbins des démons puissants.

Et Sasuke devait bien s'estimer heureux d'avoir un familier tel que Kuroneko. Celui-ci était calme, attentif, joyeux, de bonne compagnie, et surtout, il était efficace et obéissant. Il l'admirait également et suivait chacun de ses pas comme son ombre.

En retour, l'Uchiha était clément avec lui et lui donnait beaucoup d'affection et d'attentions, telles que de longues séances de gratouillages sous le ventre de son animal ou les séances de caresses quotidiennes. Oui, le brun aimait son chat autant que son chat l'aimait.

Un beau jour, alors qu'il était actuellement en train de ranger des pactes scellés avec des imbéciles qui lui avaient vendu leurs âmes, le jeune familier déboula dans son bureau :

- Maître ! Un Hyuga vient de mettre le grappin sur Naruto-sama !

- Quoi ? Rugit-il, où sont-ils ?

- Dans la nouvelle école de Naruto-sama, maître, ils se dirigeaient vers les toilettes quand je les ai quittés pour vous prévenir

- Maudit Hyuga, grogna sombrement l'Uchiha, je vais lui faire comprendre ce qui arrive lorsqu'on essaye de s'approprier un marqué … surtout le mien !

Il se téléporta dans le monde des humains, laissant derrière lui son familier qui lui lançait des encouragements tout en le rassurant, lui annonçant qu'il finirait le rangement des documents. Le brun se retrouva dans un couloir large et vide. Il repéra vite l'odeur de son compagnon et la suivit. Il se précipita vers la porte des toilettes lorsqu'il aperçut celle-ci.

Son Sharingan s'activa et un grondement guttural lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les phéromones - qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Neji Hyuga - qui pullulait dans cette pièce. Il entendit un gémissement et se précipita à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit lui donna des envies de meurtres. SON Naruto était à terre, à moitié dénudé par un autre que LUI, et il était sur le point de se faire violer par son rival de toujours, NEJI HYUGA.

Complètement en rage, il empoigna le futur mort par le col de sa veste et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. L'impact fut violent, que des fissures craquelèrent le mur et que le corps de l'Incube redessinait le mur plat. Sasuke se précipita ensuite auprès de son âme-sœur qui était allongé à terre, perdu dans les limbes de plaisir imaginaire que lui procuraient les phéromones de l'Incube. Il le ramassa et le força à ouvrir les yeux :

- Regarde-moi Naruto

Celui-ci lui obéit et ouvrit ses paupières. L'Uchiha revit alors les mêmes yeux emplis d'innocence que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sauf que le désir d'être touché se reflétait également dans son regard azur. Son pouls irrégulier, ses joues rouges, sa respiration saccadée et ses yeux larmoyants, tout ce tableau était un véritable appel à la luxure et au viol.

Sasuke s'énerva encore plus pour cela. Seul lui pouvait amener son amour à être aussi désirable et certainement pas les phéromones d'un petit Incube de bas-étage. L'emprise soudaine de Naruto sur ses épaules le fit redescendre sur terre :

- Ça … ça f-fait mal … pi-pitié fait partir la douleur, le supplia-t-il

L'Uchiha regarda son compagnon et avec l'aide de son Sharingan, il l'endormi. Une fois fait, il déposa son précieux paquetage contre le mur. Il se retourna ensuite vers Neji qui s'était péniblement relevé. Les deux bruns se faisaient maintenant face. Sasuke laissa échapper un grondement sourd avant d'attaquer son ennemi. L'Hyuga l'esquiva et réattaqua. Mais au moment où il allait le frapper, il eut le malheur de croiser son regard carmin et mortel.

Une fois pris au piège dans son Sharingan, le puissant démon le fit s'agenouiller et il prit un plaisir sadique à le plonger dans une illusion douloureuse où il le tortura pendant soixante-douze heures. Lorsqu'il relâcha son emprise sur son esprit, Neji s'évanouit, jamais encore il n'avait vécu pareil souffrance psychologique.

Sasuke ne fit même pas attention à lui une fois sa sentence exécutée. Bien que son envie mortel envers l'Incube soit toujours présente, l'Uchiha se modérait, sachant parfaitement qu'il devrait rendre des comptes à Madara dans ce cas-là. Il se redirigea vers son aimé qui, malgre en étant évanoui, laissait apparaître à travers ses vêtements, une proéminente érection.

Sasuke empoigna le blond et le porta tel une princesse. Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'état déplorable dans lequel étaient à présent les toilettes, il se téléporta avec son blond en Enfer. Oui, le moment était enfin venu de proclamer sa proie comme sienne.

* * *

><p>Maintenant que les vacances sont arrivées, j'espère avoir l'occasion de poster la suite rapidement, à la prochaine fois ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut (autant qu'il aura pu vous frustrée pour la suite :mode sadique on:).<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, petite discussion de nos deux héros, la découverte de ce que Naruto est réellement et plein d'autres péripéties ! Bye Bye !

Amitié de Saku-chan ^/_\^

PS : pour ceux qui me demanderai, j'aime beaucoup Neji, j'ai absolument rien contre lui ... alors désolée du plus profond de mon coeur, Neji, pour cette étape douloureuse pour toi dans ma fic' ...


	4. Partie IV

**Enfin je publie la suite ! Veuillez me pardonner pour tous ces mois sans publication ... J'ai entreprit l'écriture de quelques OS et je dois avouer que je n'avait guère d'inspiration pour la suite ... **

**Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis guère satisfaite de ce chapitre ... mais je devais absolument poster quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ... J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Naruto fit un étrange rêve. Il était dehors, sous la pluie, dans une ruelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Devant lui, un homme se dressait fièrement. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête, il avait la même chevelure d'un blond éclatant et ses yeux azurs, semblables aux siens, le fixaient avec douceur et gentillesse. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, le blondin se sentait en confiance avec cet homme. Il lui sourit et Naruto lui rendit son sourire. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de l'ainé, et il l'entendit très clairement prononcer des mots qui brisèrent le cœur de l'Uzumaki :<p>

- Pardonne-moi, mon fils, je t'aime quoiqu'il advienne

Puis le décor s'assombrit brusquement, la silhouette de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus indistincte. L'adolescent courut vers lui en hurlant des « papa » retentissant d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Tout disparu d'un coup et Naruto se retrouva dans une immense salle où se tenait une gigantesque cage. Le jeune homme failli d'ailleurs foncer dans l'un des barreaux de métal. Un grognement lugubre provenant de la cage le fit sursauter et reculer. Il prit panique quand il put distinguer dans la pénombre du lieu que quelque chose de monumental était en train de bouger.

Soudain, deux yeux d'un rouge sang éclatant le fixèrent. L'Uzumaki crut que l'aura démoniaque qui se dégageait de ce regard allait le tuer sur place. Il étouffait littéralement alors qu'un sourire laissant voir des crocs d'une blancheur et d'une longueur incroyable se dessinait sur la figure du démon devant lui. Naruto haleta tandis que la salle s'éclairait du feu des torches qui venait de s'allumer. Les prunelles azurs s'écarquillèrent de terreur alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'un renard grand d'au moins vingt mètres se tenait devant lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'adressa à la bête :

- Qu-Qui est-tu ?

- Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, chef de la famille des démons Kitsune

- …

Voyant que son homologue était trop abasourdi pour répondre, le démon soupira et continua :

- Tu es enfin venu à ma rencontre gaki. Je suis assez content de savoir que tu ais atteint ta majorité. J'avais peur que les ennuis te poursuivent et que tu meurs bien avant ça.

La seule chose cohérente que Naruto put dire dans son incompréhension était :

- Hein ?

- Tss … Tu n'es encore au courant de rien ? Quel ennui … Très bien, revient me voir après avoir parlé avec ton Uchiha qui est en train de profiter de ton inconscience à des desseins pas très respectable, dit-il avec un sourire un brin pervers

- Avec qui ?

- Réveille-toi Chibi Kitsune !, gronda le renard d'une manière menaçante.

Le souffle chaud du démon caressa son visage, puis, Naruto fut propulser en arrière, loin du renard et de la pièce. Il se retrouva dans les ténèbres, avant d'émerger brutalement à la lumière.

* * *

><p>Sasuke regardait son âme-sœur qui était actuellement allongé sur son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette vision angélique. Il n'avait pas revu l'Uzumaki depuis six ans, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux indisciplinés étaient d'une blondeur exquise, un brin de soleil, un phare dans les ténèbres. Ses traits étaient ceux d'un ange, innocent, pur, candide. Et ses yeux étaient restés aussi azur qu'un ciel estival. En clair, le Namikaze était l'exact opposé du brun. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il était grandement attiré par lui ? Il était incapable de le dire, mais l'attirance et l'envie de ravir ce corps encore pur étaient fortes. L'érection provoqué par les phéromones du jeune Hyuga, était encore fièrement dressée et ne semblait pas prête de se calmer. Un sourire pervers s'afficha sur les traits du démon tandis qu'une de ses mains palâtres remontait la jambe du blondin pour atteindre son entrejambe. Ses longs doigts opalins vinrent saisir à travers le tissu du pantalon de Naruto son érection. L'effet escompté se produisit, le blondin s'arqua immédiatement vers l'avant, son dos formant un arc, ses omoplates s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le matelas de plume et un délicieux gémissement franchit ses lèvres rosées. L'Uchiha s'amusa à serrer et desserrer la pression qu'il exerçait sur son membre, le faisant se tortiller dans son sommeil. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, se gorgeant de tous les miaulements de son futur amant. Il effectua un mouvement et chevaucha le blondinet qui dormait toujours, mais l'on voyait clairement que ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il était mécontenté de quelque chose. Sasuke se pencha en avant et embrassa tendrement la petite plissure en forme de V que cela créait. Il descendit doucement et embrassa le bout du nez rosâtre tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à déboucler la ceinture du pantalon de l'Uzumaki avant de passer la barrière de son boxer. Un cri de plaisir sortit de la bouche mutine de son petit ange tandis que son bassin commençait inconsciemment un mouvement de balancier alors que la main du démon venait de saisir son érection. Il était si innocent, si pur et pourtant si dévergondé et si perverti, même lorsqu'il dormait. Oui, le démon était totalement sous son charme et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : pouvoir le posséder comme il se doit. Le faire gémir sous ses caresses, le faire prier pour ses baisers, le faire supplier pour plus. Il appliqua un doux mouvement de va-et-vient sur l'érection de l'endormi, s'accordant à ses propres mouvements de bassin. Comme il s'y attendait, la jouissance du plus jeune ne fut pas longue à venir, et il se délecta de goûter perversement la semence sur sa main. Un gémissement annonçant le réveil du blond alerta l'Uchiha qui s'empressa de nettoyer les traces de son acte d'abus sur son âme-soeur d'un simple sort de bas-étage. Il se laissa ensuite tomber aux côtés de son Naruto qui commença légèrement à papilloter des paupières, laissant apparaître à la lumière de la chambre ses magnifiques yeux estivaux.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il émergea, la lumière tamisée de la pièce le surprit tout autant que le fait d'être allongé dans un lit moelleux. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de comment il était arrivé dans cet endroit, mais un énorme flou embrumait ses souvenirs. Il détecta un mouvement à ses côtés et il tourna la tête vers sa gauche pour tomber devant la huitième merveille du monde. Il fut subjugué par la beauté sombre de l'homme à ses côtés. Son visage au contour anguleux transpirait la masculinité par tous les pores. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient à la lueur des bougies les entourant, faisant ressortir de légers reflets bleutés qui donnaient à ses cheveux un aspect duveteux et soyeux semblable à la toile qui s'éteint la nuit dans le ciel. Ses yeux étaient sans aucun doute ce qui troubla le plus Naruto. Ils étaient d'un noir d'encre éclatant et insondable. On ne distinguait pas la différence entre son iris et sa pupille, rendant presque ses yeux surnaturels. Tout son corps, allongé sur le côté pour que le blondin puisse l'admirer était élancé et musclé convenablement. L'Uzumaki se sentit rougir sous le regard du brun à ses côtés, et il sentit la honte l'envahir alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il matait sans vergogne le corps de l'homme allongé à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'en effet, l'inconnu était ALLONGE A SES COTES.<p>

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ! Je suis dans un lit avec un autre homme ! » S'horrifia-t-il intérieurement.

Il distingua un rire bref, rauque, agréable provenant de son homologue qui observait sans gêne toute ses mimiques faciales. Il se révolta, vexé que l'homme se moque impunément de lui, il lui lança un regard furieux, et il gonfla ses joues en signe de bouderie. Cela décupla le rire de l'autre qui vint poser l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, retraçant doucement les cicatrices sur ses joues. Cette caresse tendre apporta à Naruto une immense paix intérieure qu'il lui fit oublier toutes ses interrogations. Il se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux. Un drôle de bruit remonta à travers sa gorge, chatouillant son gosier et faisant vibrer sa glotte. Se ressaisissant, il se recula de la touche de l'autre et l'observa avec frayeur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé réagir comme ça un jour, surtout en présence d'un homme … Surtout en présence d'un inconnu !

- Ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité avec moi, chuchota l'autre

Cette voix ! Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu ! Tout lui revint soudainement en mémoire, Neji, la tentative de viol à son encontre, et … lui. Alors qu'il souffrait, il se souvenait de cette voix qui l'avait tout de suite fait se sentir mieux :

« _Regarde-moi Naruto_ » lui avait-il ordonné

Il avait obéi à cette voix qui avait réchauffé tout son être en un instant. Il avait obéi car il se savait en sécurité. Il se savait enfin complet.

* * *

><p>Sasuke observait son blondin qui écarquilla les yeux de peur. Il soupira intérieurement, sachant d'avance qu'il devait s'expliquer maintenant s'il ne voulait pas risquer de paniquer encore plus son ange. Il leva sa main et l'approcha du blondin pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais celui-ci se déroba, échappant à son toucher. Le démon fronça les sourcils et soupira encore une fois. Il s'était douté que leurs retrouvailles ne seraient pas chaleureuses, surtout que l'Uzumaki ne se souvenait pas du tout de lui. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son âme-sœur soit capable de lui résister comme cela. Il laissa retomber sa main et se présenta :<p>

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître, je suis ton âme-sœur

Voilà, c'était direct, précis et pas trop long. L'Uchiha n'aimait pas faire dans la subtilité, il préférait être franc, surtout avec le blond, qui aurait actuellement pu être comparé à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il le regardait, ébahi, comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse connerie de sa vie tout en gardant un air sérieux comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. La chose la plus intelligente que Naruto parvint à lui répondre fut un magnifique :

- Pardon ?

Il soupira, réalisant que pour un humain, la pilule devait être dure à avaler. Il se rapprocha, et il fut soulager intérieurement quand l'autre ne se recula pas. Il répéta :

- Je suis ton âme-sœur. Lorsque tu étais âgé de cinq ans, tu as été attaqué par l'un de mes semblables, un démon, et pour te sauver la vie, j'ai dû lier ton existence à la mienne.

* * *

><p>Naruto resta silencieux, se demandant intérieurement chez quel psychopathe il avait atterrit et comment pouvait-il s'échapper. Il nota que la distance qui le séparait de la porte était relativement grande, la chambre étant l'égal de celle d'un roi, surtout qu'il avait un obstacle de taille entre lui et sa liberté : Sasuke lui-même. Une main lui saisit le menton lorsque son regard s'attarda un peu trop sur autre chose que son homologue. Celui-ci le détailla, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir le souffle à la senteur de menthe du brun qui chuchota tellement doucement qu'il faillit ne pas distinguer ses paroles :<p>

- Je vais te le montrer, tu ne pourras plus douter de mes mots après cela

Avant que l'Uzumaki n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, le soi-disant démon lui prit férocement la bouche de ses lèvres. Il le força à échanger avec lui un baiser farouche qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Même lorsqu'il sortait avec Sakura, jamais il n'avait connu de baiser aussi … intense. Il tenta de se dégager mais soudainement, son esprit fut happé vers un autre monde lorsqu'il croisa le regard devenu rouge écarlate de son homologue. Il se retrouva dans une rue malfamée, et il aperçut au loin un homme qui semblait faire quelque chose de malsain à un petit garçon blond qu'il reconnut comme n'étant que lui-même. Ne contrôlant pas son corps, il s'élança vers les deux et arracha avec force l'emprise que le monstre avait sur l'enfant. Une fureur sans nom le piétinait de l'intérieur, comme une bête féroce qui l'animait à venger cette atrocité.

Naruto comprit très rapidement qu'il revivait les souvenirs de Sasuke à travers le corps de celui-ci. Il vécut toute la scène comme s'il avait été le brun, et il ne pouvait plus réfuter les paroles de l'Uchiha alors qu'il réalisait que la cicatrice en forme d'éventail qu'il portait à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule n'était que le lien physique qui reliait leurs deux âmes ensemble.

De retour à la réalité, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils étaient haletants. Le démon à son côté s'exclama alors :

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

Totalement abasourdis par le fait qu'il était lié depuis sa plus tendre enfance à un démon, par le fait que les démons existaient tout comme la magie, il devint vite livide, son esprit rationnel refusant d'accepter alors que sa raison lui prouvait le contraire, sa respiration devint erratique.

* * *

><p>Assistant à la décomposition du blondin, il s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains autour de son corps. Il le retourna, le plaçant entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse. L'Uzumaki ne semblait même pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il posa sa tête blonde contre son torse tandis que sa propre tête se posait sur son épaule menue. Il lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille de se calmer, de respirer correctement et de relativiser tranquillement. Sa voix se fit douce, envoutante, charmant l'esprit du blondin pour l'endormir subtilement. Lorsque celui-ci s'assoupit finalement, il le berça contre lui, le laissant aller dans ses rêves pour se reposer suite à toutes ces révélations.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto volait. Littéralement. Il volait à travers la nuit et au-dessus des bâtiments de la ville. Il sentait le vent sur son visage et il se fut submergé par un immense sentiment de liberté. Soudain, un vent violent s'éleva et il fut repoussé vers l'arrière. Il chuta de plusieurs mètre de haut, la peur le saisit, craignant de s'écraser au sol. Soudain, il vit apparaître un immense gouffre juste en dessous de lui. Il chuta directement dedans, les ténèbres l'envahirent. Il ne distinguait plus rien. Soudain, il aperçut une lumière au fond du trou. Sa chute commença à ralentir, et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cavité, une force étrange le redressa pour qu'il se pose sur ses deux pieds. Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit comme étant le lieu où créchait le démon renard Kyubi. Celui-ci était actuellement couché vers lui. Ses deux orbes écarlates le fixaient, moqueuses tandis qu'un sourire effrayant recouvrait ses babines.<p>

- Tiens, tiens, tiens … Te voilà déjà de retour Gaki ? s'esclaffa le goupil de son rire guttural

- Ok … souffla Naruto, je te crois maintenant …

- Es-tu prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à te révéler sur ce que tu es ?

- … Ais-je réellement le choix, ironisa le blond en affichant un sourire fatigué

Le renard releva la tête et lui lança un regard courroucé avant de lui grogner dessus :

- On a toujours le choix, mais tu as raison, un jour, tu devras entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, mais si tu n'es toujours pas prêt, tu risques ta vie plus que jamais, surtout à présent que l'Uchiha t'a révéler que tu étais lié à lui.

- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi ! s'exclama-t-il avec hargne, j'apprends depuis mon plus jeune âge, ma vie ne m'a jamais appartenu, je suis totalement perdu ! Comprends-moi !

- Ta vie ne t'a jamais appartenu, depuis le jour de ta naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu n'es que le jouet de ta destinée, ne joue pas les martyres avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Chaque homme doit subir ce que la vie lui réserve, tu n'es qu'un parmi tant d'autres dans la roue du hasard. Certes, ta vie risque d'être plus éprouvante que celle d'un autre, mais c'est comme ça, alors si tu ne veux pas mourir, cesse de t'apitoyer et affronte les choses ! C'est ce que tu as toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Abandonné à ta naissance, tu n'as pas eu d'autres choix que d'avancer pour survivre dans le monde dans lequel tu vis. Et aujourd'hui, simplement parce que tu découvres que toutes tes convictions sont ébranlées, tu recules ? L'inconnu t'effraie soudainement ?

Naruto resta ébranlé par ces paroles qui sonnaient tellement vraies à ses oreilles. Il tourna son regard vers celui du renard et il l'observa silencieusement, soudainement inquiété de ce que la bête savait sur lui. Celui-ci comprit ses songes et lui souffla :

- Repose-moi ta question Gaki

Le blond savait qu'il faisait référence à leur conversation précédente, cette question qu'il avait innocemment posée sans savoir qu'elles en étaient les conséquences :

- Qui es-tu ?

Le rouquin ria bruyamment et lui répondit dans un souffle :

- Je suis le Kyubi, chef des démons Kitsune, mais pour toi, ça sera Kurama-sama

- Comment se fait-il que je puisse communiquer avec une bête telle que toi ?

Un sourire de Cheshire illumina la gueule de l'animal prisonnier de sa cage :

- Le 10 octobre d'il y a 18 ans … J'ai été invoqué pour détruire l'humanité … Mais un homme, un seul, un prêtre, s'opposa à moi. Incapable de me détruire ou de me renvoyer, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il scella mon esprit à l'intérieur d'un être humain pour que je reste enfermé… Cet être, il se trouva qu'il ait une force de vie suffisamment forte pour me contenir, et une seule personne convenait pour cela : son fils nouveau-né. Cet humain … il s'appelait Namikaze Minato, c'était ton père. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver l'humanité et il a scellé ta vie à la mienne.

Naruto resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas le croire … Et pourtant … Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait y croire. Voyant que le récit n'était pas terminé, il se reconcentra sur ce que disait Kurama :

- Le démon qui m'a invoqué pour commettre la fin de ton monde … Il s'appelle Madara, il est le seigneur actuel des enfers depuis plusieurs de tes siècles … S'il découvre que tu es mon hôte, il fera tout pour te retrouver pour voler mes pouvoirs et extraire ton âme de ton corps …

- Pourquoi ? s'horrifia le blondin

- Parce qu'il est avide de pouvoir … Et le mien est inconditionnel … S'il te retrouve, fuit, ne le laisse pas t'avoir.

- Mais personne ne sait qui je suis, ou que tu es en moi, alors je ne risque rien, hein ? tenta de se rassurer le blond

- Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. Tu as réussi à m'atteindre de nombreuses fois par le passé dans ton sommeil sans que tu n'en prennes conscience, cela prouve que le sceau qu'a apposé ton père est en train de faiblir. Cela m'étonne encore que ton Uchiha n'est pas encore détecté ma présence en toi …

Naruto ne sut que répondre. Un vent violent s'éleva des profondeurs de la cage, repoussant le blondin dans les ténèbres. Il tenta de s'accrocher aux barreaux de la cage, mais Kyubi lui dit :

- Inutile de résister, on se reverra gaki, mais jusque-là, essaie de ne pas te faire tuer. Et n'oublie pas, fuis Madara Uchiha …

« Uchiha ?! »

Il fut repoussé par le démon lui-même, et l'obscurité l'engloutit. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, c'était pour se retrouver dans le même lit que précédemment, allongé dans les bras de Sasuke qui semblait s'être endormi comme un bienheureux. Naruto eut un petit sourire tendre face à cette vision. Il se ressaisit, tentant de se convaincre que non, il ne se sentait pas bien entre ses bras. Il se dégagea doucement, sans éveiller le démon à ses côtés. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et crut mourir de soulagement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit dès qu'il tourna la poignée de métal doré. Il se faufila à l'extérieur de la chambre pour se retrouver dans un bureau où s'amoncelait des tonnes de papier. D'immenses bibliothèques s'étendaient juste derrière le bureau sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Subjugué par tant de grandeur, l'Uzumaki ne fit pas attention à l'individu qui s'approcha de lui par derrière. Il sursauta violemment en poussant un cri étonnamment féminin lorsqu'il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque. Il se retourna vers son « agresseur » avec des yeux écarquillés de terreur, les mains prêtes à l'emploi s'il devait se battre. Il détailla son homologue. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, encore plus sombres que ceux de l'Uchiha qui dormait dans sa chambre, attachés en catogan dans son dos. Ses yeux noirs le glaça jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il avait la peau pâle, presque cadavérique, qui semblait scintillée. Il portait un pantalon serré qui lui moulait parfaitement les jambes sans entravés ses mouvements, et son débardeur noir laissait le plaisir d'admirer ses longs bras fins et musclés. Il faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui et semblait nullement impressionné par la position offensive du blond. Le noiraud croisa ses bras et soupira soudainement bruyamment. Naruto cligna très vite des yeux dans son incompréhension, lui donnant un air que Sasuke aurait pu qualifié de totalement adorable.

- Tu as grandis, déclara l'inconnu

Naruto en tomba des nues tellement il fut stupéfait et dépité. Il ne sut comment réagir, ni quoi répondre face à cette affirmation. Son instinct reprit alors le dessus, et il s'écria :

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Hn, répondit l'autre, Itachi Uchiha

Direct, précis, clair, on ne pouvait en espérer mieux. Mais maintenant qu'il se présentait, Naruto parvint à remettre son visage en tête, et il se souvint effectivement de cet ho… ce démon. Lorsqu'il avait revécut les souvenirs de Sasuke, il se souvenait effectivement de lui. Il s'agissait de son frère aîné. Un silence étrange s'installa entre les deux antagonistes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd provenant de la bibliothèque ne les fasse réagir. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour apercevoir une pile de feuille empilée sur l'une des étagères tomber au sol. Un miaulement désespéré les alerta tandis qu'ils voyaient une petite masse de poil noir s'écraser à terre, à la suite des feuilles éparpillées au sol. L'Uzumaki se précipita à l'arrière du bureau. Il tomba sur un petit chat noir, allongé au sol. Il gémissait de douleur. Le blond s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur le flan de l'animal. Celui-ci réouvrit ses yeux vers l'humain et se releva précipitamment, grimaçant au passage. Itachi se pencha au côté de Naruto sur le félin qui baissa sa tête en signe de soumission. Le regard sévère que le brun lançait au chat fit lever un sourcil interrogateur au blond. Celui-ci le capta et s'expliqua :

- C'est un familier, en l'occurrence celui de Sasuke. Tu peux les comparer à des guides ou à des conseillers. En tant que tel, nous avons la faculté de communiquer avec eux par la pensée.

- Et que lui as-tu dit ?

- D'être plus prudent la prochaine fois. Ces contrats sont précieux, d'autant plus qu'il aurait pu se blesser grièvement, et Sasuke aurait de nouveau été d'une humeur massacrante …

Il sembla à Naruto que la fin de la phrase de son homologue était plus une réflexion personnelle qu''une véritable confidence, c'est pour cela qu'il choisit de ne pas relever. On entendit la porte de la chambre du cadet Uchiha s'ouvrir avec fracas alors qu'il déboulait comme un affolé –même s'il aurait refusé de le reconnaître- dans la pièce. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce avant que son regard ne se pose sur eux. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha. Il s'adressa à Itachi dans un murmure :

- Aniki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais venu te dire que ta présence est requise dans la salle du conseil, mais quand j'ai vu Naruto sortir de ta chambre, je me suis dit que tu ne risquais pas de venir, et ton familier a mis le Bazard dans tes classements au moment où j'allais le raccompagner jusqu'à toi.

La réponse de son aîné sembla lui convenir car il se tourna vers Naruto :

- Pourquoi es-tu sorti de la chambre ?

Naruto sentit ses joues rougir sans qu'il ne le veuille, il balbutia :

- Tu t'étais endormi … et j'étais curieux … comme je ne voulais pas te réveiller …

Sasuke hocha la tête, la réponse du blond sembla lui convenir. Itachi se dirigea vers la sortie, il s'arrêta sur le chambranle, dévisageant son frère. Celui-ci le regarda lui aussi, et une sorte de message sembla passer entre eux. Le cadet Uchiha se retourna vers son âme-sœur et le guida vers la chambre. La main qui se posa dans le bas de son dos envoya tout un tas de frissons agréables à l'Uzumaki. Une fois dans la pièce, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, cherchant comprendre les pensées de l'autre. Tout à coup, Sasuke posa une de ses mains sur la joue moustachue qu'il caressa délicatement. Naruto se sentait tellement bien, entourée de toute cette tendresse et cette sécurité que le démon parvenait à lui offrir si facilement … Il ne comprenait pas comment, mais il savait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

- Reste ici le temps que je rentre de cette réunion. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de rencontres fortuites qui pourraient t'être néfaste.

Le blondin, dans son état de béatitude, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il secoua positivement la tête. Il sentit contre son front les lèvres de son compagnon qui le quitta soudainement pour partir accompagné de son frère aîné. Le jeune humain resta quelques minutes les yeux fermés, dans une sorte de rémanence, se souvenant parfaitement de la forme parfaite de la bouche du brun, et de la douceur de celle-ci. Il soupira avant de s'allonger dans le lit confortable de son auto-proclamé âme-sœur. Il se laissa porter par ses songes.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, le bruit de la serrure de la porte qui s'ouvre tira le jeune homme de son sommeil. Il se retourna rapidement, pensant que Sasuke était enfin de retour. Mais il fut extrêmement surpris de découvrir un autre démon. Celui-ci était d'une stature assez imposante, ses cheveux de jais ressemblaient énormément à la crinière d'un lion et ses yeux paraissaient plus vieux, chargés d'années insoupçonnées. Ce démon était plus vieux que les frères Uchiha, il semblait avoir vécu des milliers de vies humaines. Son visage stoïque imposait le respect, et une certaine angoisse assaillit le blond alors qu'il croisait son regard noir et empli de convoitise. Celui-ci s'exclama soudain :<p>

- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que TU puisses être le compagnon de mon précieux descendant.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, mais l'instinct du blondin lui hurla littéralement de reculer et de s'enfuir à toute vitesse loin de cet individu qui paraissait réellement dangereux. Son action fit sourire sadiquement son homologue qui disparut en un instant pour réapparaître juste derrière Naruto. Il ria en voyant celui-ci sursauter et se retourner en écarquillant ses jolies yeux azurs.

- Quel joli minois, je n'en attendais pas moins de l'hôte de ce cher Kyubi …

Le choc qu'il ressentit lui éclairci l'esprit, et il réalisa soudainement qui se tenait devant lui

- Madara Uchiha …

Un sourire moqueur illumina les traits du plus âgé qui se pencha en avant vers le blond qui se força à ne pas reculer. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue tannée. Naruto se sentit tout à coup faiblir et sombrer dans l'inconscience. Néanmoins, il capta les dernières paroles de son homologue avant que les ténèbres :

- Je vois qu'il t'a mis au courant, mais ça ne suffira pas, pour te sauver de moi …

* * *

><p>Sasuke revenait à ses appartements, un peu choqué par les révélations qu'il avait obtenues lors de cette réunion. Il l'aurait jamais imaginé que Kyubi, l'un des neuf esprits démoniaques les plus puissants des Enfers, aurait été détecté et de retour dans ce monde. Mais le plus troublant, était que son retour datait de la même période que l'arrivée de Naruto dans leur monde … Le renard n'était pas revenu depuis 18 ans … Personne ne savait réellement où il était passé. C'est alors que le brun réalisa quelque chose. 18 ans … c'était l'âge qu'avait le blondin à ce jour ! Il accéléra le pas … Tout devint limpide dans sa tête, il y avait trop de coïncidences entre les deux personnages pour que ce soit dû au hasard. Il pénétra dans son bureau, et sans considération pour son familier, il ouvrit à grande volée la porte de sa chambre. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait assailli depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle du conseil et il ne désemplissait pas. La chambre était vide. Aucune trace de Naruto. Il se retourna dans son bureau et questionna Kuroneko sur la raison de cette absence. Le chat leva vers son maître des yeux ronds comme des billes et lui répondit :<p>

« Madara-sama est venu un peu avant votre retour, il a dit qu'il devait s'occuper de lui car il souffrait d'un mal que seul lui pouvait traiter »

« Merde » pensa l'Uchiha.

Le blond avait été enlevé. Le seigneur des enfers en était donc arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Mais il avait eu un avantage sur lui : l'aîné pouvait sentir le chakra de Kyubi aussi aisément que lui pouvait ressentir son âme-sœur. Pourtant, une barrière l'empêchait de le localiser précisément. Tous savaient que Madara voulait le pouvoir absolu que représentait les esprits à queue, et qu'il ne gênerait pas pour leurs voler leurs pouvoirs si ceux-ci se retrouvaient en position de faiblesse par rapport à lui. Et Kyubi, étant enfermé dans l'Uzumaki, était en position d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité. Il y avait également un autre problème de taille. Si le patriarche des Uchiha tentait d'extraire le renard et ses pouvoirs … il tuerait par la même occasion le jeune humain … Et cela était inconcevable.

Serrant les poings, Sasuke sortit de ses appartements et partit à la recherche de son frère. Il devait retrouver Naruto avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit faire du mal à son amour. Il ferait tout pour le protéger, même si, pour cela, il devait renverser son propre seigneur.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon bah voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Encore une fois, je suis terriblement navrée de cette attente impardonnable, je vous jure que je me rattraperai pour le prochain chapitre, qui, si tout va bien, sera écrit et publié avant la fin du mois de Février ! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis quant à ce chapitre, les reviews sont toujours acceptées et demandées x)**

**A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Saku-chan ^/_\^**


	5. Partie V

**Bon alors voici un nouveau chapitre :) Désolée d'avance si c'est confus, je viens de l'écrire cette après midi, donc si vous trouvez certains moments un peu ... brumeux, c'est normal x) Si c'est vraiment trop confus, je promets de me repencher très prochainement sur toute la fic pour que ce soit plus clair :) Bonne lecture à vous ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Je t'attendrai<strong>

Lorsque Naruto s'éveilla, il fut saisit d'un affreux mal de crâne. Un courant d'air entra dans la pièce, le faisant frissonner. Son corps gelé, mis à nu, était endolori, et le fait qu'il soit allongé sur un lit de pierre n'arrangeait rien à son état et ses courbatures. La salle, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale le rendait encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était, il tenta, tant bien que mal, de rassembler ses souvenirs des derniers évènements. Toutes ses pensées étaient floues, son esprit avait du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cependant, lorsqu'il tenta de se prendre la tête dans ses mains, il comprit très vite que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était enchaîné. Lorsque la porte de sa désormais cellule s'ouvrit, tel une violente gifle, tout lui revint en mémoire.

- Tu es réveillé, constata une voix familière, nous allons pouvoir commencer

Il écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il reconnaissait Madara, son ennemi mortel à l'heure actuel. Il tenta de s'éloigner autant qu'il put du seigneur des enfers qui avançait dans la pièce, hélas, les chaînes qui le retenait le clouait littéralement sur l'autel de pierre. Le patriarche des Uchiha s'approcha félinement de sa proie. Naruto intercepta sans peine le regard empli de concupiscence de son ennemi, qui n'hésitait pas à le lorgner de haut en bas. L'Uzumaki essaya de cacher au mieux son corps de ce regard brûlant. Furieux d'être ainsi soumis au regard démoniaque, il lui lança hargneusement :

- Ça vous éclate tant que ça de regarder le corps de jeunes hommes dévêtus, espèce de sale pervers ? D'ailleurs pourquoi suis-je nu ?

Madara le regarda, surpris, néanmoins, sa surprise se peignit rapidement de sadisme et de désir.

- Mais quelle question … C'est pour commencer l'extraction de ce cher Kyubi qui réside en toi …

Le blond en tomba des nues. Il le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, essayant de comprendre quel cérémonial nécessitait sa nudité ? Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce genre de chose, mais il devinait sans hésiter la suite des évènements, même s'il rejetait ardemment l'idée qui lui venait en tête :

- Et … comment vous allez faire ? se risqua-t-il à demander

Le sourire salace que lui envoya le démon ne faisait que confirmer sa théorie. Il monta sur l'autel de pierre, juste à côté de Naruto. Il lui toucha délicatement la joue et il chuchota :

- C'est très simple.

Il l'allongea de force et le chevaucha.

- Il faut que ton âme et la mienne ne forme plus qu'un pour que je puisse aspirer son essence de ton corps.

Le blond tenta de repousser le démon qui le dominait, mais les liens qui le retenaient se resserrèrent, entravant sa résistance.

- Et pour unir ton âme à la mienne, il n'existe qu'un seul moyen.

Ses mains commencèrent alors à se déplacer sur son corps. L'hôte de Kyubi laissa échapper un sanglot de désespoir alors que ses craintes se voyaient confirmer par les actions de son antagoniste :

- L'acte charnel, chuchota-t-il en s'abaissant pour lui lécher l'oreille

- Non … pitié, tout mais pas ça … j'vous en prie !

- Quel dommage que l'extraction de ce cher renard te tue … Tu es absolument magnifique Naruto, je t'aurai bien gardé comme jouet encore quelque temps …

Les paroles de l'aîné à ses oreilles dégoutèrent le blondinet autant qu'elles le révoltèrent. Gagné par un regain d'énergie, il commença à s'agiter de plus en plus, faisant se resserrer les liens sur ses poignets et ses chevilles jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne douloureux. Le roi des enfers avait peut-être envie de le violer, mais il ne se laissera pas faire, foi d'Uzumaki !

- Je ne suis pas à toi connard ! Dégage ! Je … Sasuke ! commença-t-il à hurler tout en se débattant comme un beau diable.

Amusé par les tentatives ridicules du gamin sous lui, Madara sourit méchamment, sachant qu'il allait tôt ou tard finir par écraser ses espoirs. Qu'il avait hâte de l'entendre gémir et crier comme une catin quand il le prendrait sauvagement comme il aimait si bien le faire avec ses amants …

De son côté, Naruto ne cessait de hurler le nom de son âme-sœur, à la fois dans la réalité, dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Il hurlait à s'en faire mal à la gorge, à s'en dépouiller l'âme, à s'en faire saigner le cœur. Il espérait avec toute la force de son être que le brun le retrouverait dans les plus brefs délais. En aucun cas il ne voulait mourir, ni encore moins se faire violer par ce vieux pervers ! Il préférait largement se faire violer par celui qu'il aimait ! (nda : c'est plus du viol si t'es consentant Naru T/_\T") Il priait toutes les divinités existantes de guider son amour jusqu'à lui très rapidement.

* * *

><p>Les deux frères Uchiha ainsi que Kuroneko couraient à en perdre haleine à travers le château infernal. Les rares démons peuplant ce lieu royal observait la scène avec étonnement. Jamais encore il n'avait vu ces deux personnages dans un tel état de panique. Alors qu'Itachi fouillait l'aile Sud et l'Aile Est avec l'aide de ses clones illusoires, Kuroneko se chargeait de fouiller l'aile Nord et Sasuke l'Aile Ouest. Ils s'étaient accordés sur le fait que Madara n'ait pas pu quitter le château en des délais aussi court, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient découpés les recherches afin de retrouver plus rapidement le kidnappé. Sasuke avait ordonné aux deux autres d'attaqué directement l'aîné Uchiha si jamais il le retrouvait en train de faire du mal au blondinet. En effet, il n'était pas idiot, à défaut de l'avoir vu, il savait en quoi consistait une cérémonie d'extraction, et il était bien sûr hors de question que le seigneur des enfers visite son futur amant avant lui, et même après.<p>

Sur son chemin, tous s'écartait, de peur d'être tué sur place si jamais il se trouvait dans le chemin du brun qui était pire que furieux. Il se précipitait dans les différents appartements, les salles de réunions, les placards, les chambres des domestiques … Sans tenir compte du fait qu'il dérangeait parfois. Il était dans un tel état de panique que lorsqu'il discerna des cris, il se précipita vers une chambre, seulement pour tomber sur son parrain Kakashi en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son oncle Obito, qui hurlait de plaisir. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait très vite assimilé le fait que la chambre était celle de l'Hatake et qu'il était parfaitement normal d'entendre des cris provenant de ces appartements, mais l'Uchiha n'était pas dans son état normal, il était complètement affolé, désespéré de retrouver son âme-sœur avant que le pire ne se produise, totalement fou d'inquiétude.

Il referma la porte sans faire attention aux regards surpris des deux occupants de la pièce. Il allait partir sur sa gauche lorsqu'il l'entendit :

« SASUKE ! »

Son cœur chavira alors qu'il se retournait dans tous les sens pour savoir quelle direction prendre. Le cri qu'il entendit provenait de quelque part non loin de lui. Le sentiment d'inquiétude qui l'habitait ce concrétisait alors qu'il ressentait très clairement la peur monstrueuse de son âme-sœur. Il se rapprochait ! Il serra les dents alors que la voix de son aimé résonnait de nouveau, cette fois-ci, dans sa tête. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui le saisissait fut vite remplacé par une rage incommensurable qui déclencha son don héréditaire et son instinct démoniaque prit le dessus sur sa raison. Ses sens aiguisés étaient amplifiés au maximum, et l'odeur de la peur et du désir emplirent son nez. Prit d'une rage folle, il libéra son Susanô au beau milieu du couloir et commença à frapper le sol de son épée de feu. Sous la puissance de l'attaque, le sol se fendit et Sasuke tomba dans les profondeurs de la pièce se trouvant à l'étage en dessous. Connaissant le château comme sa poche, il savait qu'il était actuellement dans les sous-sols, là où presque personne ne va jamais si ce n'est que pour entreposer des choses … ou pour garder prisonnier des personnes. Un ricanement machiavélique et glacial traversa les couloirs, et il provoqua un frisson incontrôlé chez Sasuke qui se précipita vers l'origine du son. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce d'où venait le rire, sa rage se centupla en quelque chose d'immuable et d'irréversible. Le seigneur des enfers, son aîné, son mentor, celui qu'il a toujours choisi de suivre était penché sur SON âme sœur, dévêtue, à la merci des mains du démon qui le chevauchait et qui n'hésitait pas à explorer de ses longs doigts tous les trésors du corps de l'Uzumaki. Un grognement inhumain lui échappa tandis que les deux autres présents tournaient la tête vers lui. Le regard céruléen de son ange s'alluma d'un espoir non feint alors que celui de sonaîné se couvrait de froideur et s'assombrissait. Les dernières onces de sentimentalité humaine de Sasuke s'estompèrent de son regard et son instinct destructeur et possessif prit le dessus. Dans son sang coulait de la haine, dans son cœur régnait la vengeance et dans son esprit criait à l'hécatombe. Madara ne sortirait pas vivant de cet affrontement.

* * *

><p>Alors que Madara s'amusait des pleurnicheries de son captif, la porte s'ouvrit férocement pour laisser apparaître Sasuke dans un état de fureur encore jamais vu. Le seigneur des lieux soupira intérieurement, sachant d'avance qu'il aurait à affronter son cadet pour gagner le droit la possibilité de posséder le blondinet. Celui-ci le regardait avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça auparavant. Lorsque Sasuke émis un grognement guttural à la limite de bestialité, la dernière lueur de raison disparut de son regard, et son taux de chakra monta en masse, l'entourant tel un manteau. La tension dans l'air était palpable. Il eut à peine le temps de descendre du blondinet qu'il se faisait agresser par le plus jeune, prêt à tout pour protéger son compagnon et laver l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas le résonner et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il ne réagissait pas, Madara activa son Sharingan à son tour.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, avant que Sasuke ne détourne le regard pour échapper au Tsukuyomi dans lequel l'autre tentait de le plonger. A l'aide de sa vitesse surhumaine, il passa derrière Madara pour le transpercer d'un Kunai caché dans sa veste, cependant l'aîné avait lu dans sa tactique. Lorsqu'il frappa le corps de son ennemi, celui-ci se dématérialisa et il se fit frapper brutalement dans les côtes par son ennemi qui réapparu soudainement derrière lui. Il fut propulsé contre le mur de la pièce qui s'écroula sur lui. Il se retrouva sonner, englouti sous des tonnes de gravats. Néanmoins, il parvint tout de même à entendre le cri d'horreur qui échappa au blondin. Il émit un doux ronron alors qu'il pensait à son merveilleux ange. Il se promit intérieurement qu'il le sauverait, même s'il devait en mourir. Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de son visage. Il tenta de bouger pour s'extraire des rochers tombés sur son corps et c'est avec lassitude qu'il constata qu'il était coincé.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto vit son Uchiha percuter le mur, il avait eu peur. Mais lorsque le mur s'effondra sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que cela attire de nouveau l'attention de Madara sur lui. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres tout en le détaillant. Un frisson de profond dégout parcourut le corps de l'humain qui espérait que Sasuke remonte vite de sous son cercueil de gravats. Malheureusement, les minutes s'égrainèrent et l'inquiétude grandissait dans le cœur du blondin. L'ainé des Uchiha émit un grognement satisfait avant de se diriger vers sa proie. L'Uzumaki tenta de ses reculer, mais les chaînes collaient toujours ses poignets sur la table de pierre. Le démon arriva devant lui et lui lança un sourire narquois :<p>

- Quel dommage que ton amour ne soit plus là … Mais tant pis, je te garde pour moi tout seul maintenant, petit ange … tu ne peux plus m'échapper …

Sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa de force. Pris par surprise, Naruto eut le mauvais réflexe d'ouvrir la bouche. Bien entendu le diable en profita pour envahir sa cavité buccale avec sa langue. L'humain tenta de se débattre, mais plus l'immonde baiser se prolongeait, plus ses forces le quittait, il se sentait léthargique … comme s'il avait été anesthésié. L'autre en profita pour s'installer à côté de lui avant de l'installer sur ses genoux.

* * *

><p>Les gravats se mirent alors à bouger et à exploser, révélant un Sasuke poussiéreux et contrarié. Il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même mais l'étincelle de fureur et de folie vacilla dans son regard lorsqu'il vit dans quelle position son aîné était, et avec quelle indécence il osait toucher quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Ses mains sur les hanches tannées, son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il crut perdre son sang-froid alors que l'ancien embrassait SA marque à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de son âme-sœur avec un regard amusé et empli de défi. Il serra les poings et les dents, mais il ne bougea pas, sachant que le moindre mouvement le mènerait à sa perte car Madara tuerait son humain sans le moindre remord. Et de son côté, s'il tentait une attaque, il risquait de tuer le blond plutôt que sa cible, et que celle-ci gagnerait une chance de l'achevé s'il s'approchait. Le blond poussa un soupir dans son état somnolent provoqué par l'aspiration de son essence vitale.<p>

- Qu'attends-tu Sasuke ? Ton cher amant ne demande qu'à être sauvé ! Ou bien as-tu finalement décidé de me le laisser ? C'est pourtant la meilleure chose que tu as à faire, tu le sais mon très cher descendant, ronronna-t-il

- Je vais t'achever Madara, fais-moi confiance, je vais finir ce que d'autres ont été incapables de faire, tu n'aurais jamais dû me provoquer en t'en prenant à lui. Tu le savais en plus que Naruto était mon âme-sœur, je suis même sûr que tu savais qu'il était l'hôte de Kyubi bien avant qu'il n'arrive ici.

- Peut-être … Mais ce ne sont là que des suppositions infondées … Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai un démon à extraire et un blondinet à dépuceler, j'espère que tu Argh !

Il se mit à cracher une importante quantité de sang qui s'échoua sur l'épaule dénudé de son captif. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une douleur fulgurante le parcourut dans le dos, passant par ses côtes pour finir par son cœur. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de pousser le cri de souffrance qu'il ressentait. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son inspiration, il tourna la tête pour voir pourquoi avait-il mal. Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux alors qu'il apercevait Sasuke, derrière lui, empoignant un Kunai qui lui avait servi pour le poignarder dans le dos. Il retourna la tête, incrédule, et s'aperçut que Sasuke était toujours devant lui, mais aussi derrière lui. Devant l'air perdu de son aîné, celui derrière lui, lui souffla :

- Kage Bushin no jutsu ...

L'aîné eut un sourire ironique avant de souffler :

- La technique … qui avait failli me perdre lors … de mon combat … contre l'ancien seigneur des en-fers …

- Elle t'aura finalement réduit à néant, maintenant, je vais récupérer Naruto et je vais te laisser mourir dans ta bêtise, je t'avais prévenu, tu n'aurais pas dû toucher à mon âme-sœur

La prise que Madara exerçait sur les hanches du blondinet se resserra, et il fit passer difficilement un bras autour de la taille fine de l'Uzumaki. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, tandis que l'aîné posait son autre main sur les yeux céruléens. Il regarda son cadet, les yeux pétillants de sadisme et de cruauté

- Je … vais peut-être mourir … mais … Sa-suke, ne … me … sous-estime pas … je res-te … le sei-gneur des en-fers et … en tant que tel … je peux faire ça …

Sa main se mit à rougeoyer et Naruto se mit à crier de souffrance. Sasuke se précipita pour arracher son amour des mains du mourant. Cela ne suffit pas, le blond continua d'hurler, même une fois de retour dans les bras de son Uchiha. Paniqué, le deuxième Sasuke enfonça davantage le Kunaï dans le corps de son ennemi mourant, complètement fou de rage, il lui demanda :

- Qu'as-tu fais ?

Il rit mais il fut coupé par une quinte de toux violente qui l'épuisa considérablement.

- Je te … laisse le soin de … le découvrir … mon cher héritier …

* * *

><p>Alors que Madara rendait son dernier soupir, le blond cessa d'hurler et commença à suffoquer. Il ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus, complètement paniqué, cherchant à reprendre son souffle qu'il ne parvenait à récupérer. Sasuke de son côté, sentait un regain d'énergie inhabituel le gagner. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il était trop obnubilé et mort d'inquiétude pour le blond. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tentant de lui transmettre le peu d'air qui remplissait ses poumons. Mais la panique du blond était trop importante pour qu'il aspire l'air donné :<p>

- Calme-toi et respire bon sang ! s'énerva le brun

Le blond sembla écouter les paroles du brun et se calma. Sous sa main, il pouvait sentir le pouls du blond ralentir. La main du blond se posa sur la joue de son homologue et il lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais fait, un vrai sourire, un sourire de bonheur intense. S'il devait mourir ici et maintenant, il était heureux que ce soit dans les bras de Sasuke. Il cessa peu à peu de respirer, mais le sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres. Ces yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qui le submergeaient, mais malgré les sanglots qui lui obstruaient la gorge il prononça doucement :

- Je t'aime …

- Non ! Non ! Naruto ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

- Sasuke ? intervint une voix derrière lui

L'appelé se retourna et aperçut son frère ainsi que son familier sur le chambranle de la porte qui observait la scène. Le corps de Madara gisait au pied de l'hôtel, non loin des deux âmes-sœurs. Itachi fixa son frère de manière étrange :

- Sasuke ? Tu as tué Madara ?

- Oui ! Mais pour l'instant on a plus important à penser ! Il est en train de mourir ! Juste avant de trépasser, Madara lui a fait quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi ! Et maintenant il est en train de mourir et je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! Venez m'aider !

* * *

><p>Les deux arrivants se précipitèrent auprès d'eux et ils entourèrent le blond allongé à terre. Itachi se plaça en face de Sasuke et observa en long et en large Naruto. Cette action déclencha chez Sasuke un grognement incontrôlé. Le Neko et l'aîné observèrent avec incrédulité la réaction quasi-instinctive du plus jeune des deux bruns. Celui-ci leur renvoya un regard mortel qui signifiait clairement que s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution au problème du blond, ils seraient tout deux incriminés. Reprenant son travail, Itachi ordonna à Naruto d'ouvrir les yeux. L'humain prit une petite minute avant de respecter l'ordre du démon, vacillant constamment entre réalité et inconscience. Une fois le contact visuel établit, Itachi pénétra l'esprit du blond, à la recherche d'un quelconque poison mental implanté au dernier moment par l'ancêtre Uchiha. Au détour d'un dédale, il tomba sur quelque chose d'impressionnant : une immense cage. Curieux de trouver cette chose surnaturelle dans l'esprit du blondin, il s'approcha doucement. Une fois assez proche, il tenta de discerner quelque chose dans la pénombre de la cellule. C'est alors que soudainement, une immense patte sortit de nulle part et faillit le happer et l'envoyer s'écraser sur le mur. Mais les réflexes du brun étaient rapides et il esquiva sans difficulté. Un grognement sourd et animal se fit entendre et c'est alors qu'Itachi réalisa soudainement qui était le prisonnier. Il aurait dû faire le rapprochement, c'était tellement évident.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyubi, faiblement, s'approcha du visiteur des lieux. Il observa le démon, sachant que celui-ci n'était pas venu en ennemi. Il le regardait du haut de ses 20 mètres, enfin, il tenta, car il ne parvint pas à se mettre debout. La malédiction lancée par le patriarche juste avant de rendre l'âme lui était fatal, il fallait à tout prix qu'il quitte l'Enfer lui et son hôte, sinon il courrait droit à la mort. Péniblement, il s'adressa à l'aîné de Sasuke :<p>

- Je sais ce que tu es venu chercher dans … l'esprit de mon hôte … rassure toi, ça n'est pas lui que Madara a visé lors de … sa dernière attaque … c'était moi …

- Comment ça ?, l'interrogea-t-il

- Madara … en tant que seigneur des enfers … il avait le pouvoir de … condamner ses confrères démoniaques … Il … Il m'a exilé de l'Enfer pour l'éternité … rester ici me tue lentement … Et Naruto en pâtit également … Si vous voulez qu'il survive … il faut le renvoyer sur Terre au plus vite … Je sens mes forces … me quitter … je vais mourir si je reste … et Naruto aussi …

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il revenait à lui, Itachi réalisait la gravité de la situation. Il se redressa, couvrit le blond de sa veste et le transporta dans ses bras, prêt à emprunter le premier portail inter-dimensionnel qu'il trouvera. Surpris, Sasuke s'exclama :<p>

- Itachi ! Où vas-tu avec Naruto ?!

Il faut à tout prix le ramener sur Terre, c'est sa seule chance de survie ! Madara a banni Kyubi de l'Enfer, il se meurt et il entraîne Naruto avec lui, il faut le ramener maintenant si l'on veut qu'il ait une chance de survie !

- Je vais le faire !, s'exclama Sasuke

- Non, contra son aîné, tu as battu et tué Madara, tu sais ce que ça implique. Tu as dû déjà ressentir les effets de la passation de pouvoir non ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, identifiant enfin l'étrange regain d'énergie qui l'avait saisi un peu plus tôt.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Itachi, Sasuke, tu ne peux pas te permettre de quitter le royaume maintenant. Tu es devenu le nouveau seigneur du lieu, tu dois te présenter à ton peuple. Tu es lié à ces terres dorénavant et pour l'éternité, tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Les anciens ont sûrement déjà tous ressenti la mort de Madara, l'Enfer a besoin d'être unifié immédiatement sous ton joug, sinon l'anarchie va envahir le lieu très rapidement et les nombreux aspirants au pouvoir viendront te traquer pour t'anéantir et pouvoir gouverner. Occupe-toi de la maison, je m'occupe de lui pour l'instant.

- Mais …

- Sasuke, soupira-t-il, tu sais que j'ai raison, et plus tu me retiens, plus tu prends le risque de le voir mourir. Tu sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien tant que je suis avec lui.

Le brun hocha la tête et observa son amour une dernière fois. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres un peu plus froide que la normale, lui chuchota un « au revoir » qui, il le savait, serait très long, et il laissa son frère partir. Il l'observa disparaître au coin d'un couloir, avec son âme-sœur dans les bras, pressentant que son avenir avec son blond était encore lointain. Il se retourna vers le cadavre de son ancêtre, et rageusement, il le brûla d'une technique démoniaque. Etrangement, l'effet attendu fut décuplé par de nouveaux pouvoirs surpuissants : ceux du souverain légitime du royaume des démons et des damnés. Il maudit son ancêtre de toute la puissance de son être. Le séparer de son âme-sœur … Voilà la dernière action détestable que cette abjecte créature aura faite.

* * *

><p>Dès que Naruto quitta l'enfer pour revenir sur Terre dans les bras d'Itachi, il sentit un grand besoin de respirer le saisir. Il retrouva son souffle et son cœur qui ralentissait subrepticement dans sa poitrine pour ne plus battre se remis à cogner comme un dingue dans sa poitrine pour pallier le manque d'apport sanguin dans son corps. Sa tête tanguait dangereusement et il perdit conscience.<p>

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était allongé dans son lit. Une personne qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer était à ses côtés. La forme floue de l'individu s'agita et en voyant les cheveux noirs de son homologue, il appela :

- Sasuke ?

Un soupir se fit entendre alors qu'un gant humide se posait sur son front.

- Non, c'est Itachi.

- Ah …

La conversation retomba à plat. Itachi avait senti la déception du blond. Il lui apprit alors :

- Sasuke ne pourra pas venir, il ne pourra plus le faire.

- Pourquoi ?!

- En battant Madara … il est lui-même devenu le chef du royaume de l'ombre. Il est lié à ce lieu jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un vienne le défier et le vainc. Il ne pourra plus te revoir.

- Mais … pourquoi je ne peux pas revenir en enfer moi non plus ?

- Kyubi est banni de ces terres. Si tu y retournais, tu serais tué. C'est pour cela que tu étais sur le palier de la mort.

- Alors … plus jamais je ne le verrai c'est ça ?

Itachi ne répondit pas, il se contenta de baisser la tête. Naruto rit ironiquement, un sourire fatigué sur le visage, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu sais … J'ai toujours cru que je serai le mal aimé de la société … Et quand je l'ai rencontré, j'étais sceptique au début. Mais après … J'ai remarqué cette lueur dans ses yeux … la lueur d'amour que j'ai toujours recherché … Et pour la première fois dans ma vie, je me suis senti beau. Je me suis senti moi-même à travers son regard et je me sentais tellement bien. Enfin complet, enfin moi, enfin heureux. Je pensais qu'enfin je pourrai connaître l'amour. Et je dois dire que le physique de ton frère est tout à fait avenant pour une relation.

Il se permit de rire tandis qu'Itachi se contenta d'un sourire amusé.

- Il a vraiment été là pour moi quand j'ai commencé à paniquer. Certes nous n'avons pas partagé beaucoup de moments ensemble, mais je me sais profondément amoureux de lui. Peut-être parce que nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre ? Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, je ne peux pas vivre sans ton frère, c'est au-dessus de mes forces !

- Il le faudra bien, hélas, Sasuke ne peut pas revenir sur Terre, tu ne peux pas aller en Enfer. Vous êtes voué à passer une vie sans vous revoir. Je sais que ça sera dur. Mais il faudra bien en passer par là si vous voulez être réuni.

Naruto ne comprit pas le sens des mots d'Itachi. Celui-ci lui tendit un parchemin :

- Tiens. Pendant que tu dormais, je suis retourné dans mon royaume pour voir la situation. Il semblerait que Sasuke ait eu le temps de rédiger ça pour toi, pendant une halte de combat politique. Les vieux démons ont la tête dure, mais il réussira à s'imposer, il le fait pour vous deux.

L'Uzumaki se saisit de la missive qui lui était adressé et commença sa lecture. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Une étrange lueur d'espoir et de détermination vacillait dans ses pupilles céruléennes. Il les releva vers le frère de son futur amant et lui dit :

- Réponds lui que je l'attendrai toujours, même par-delà la mort.

Itachi hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu décider le blond à ce point. Il retourna ensuite vers son royaume, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps avec Naruto. Celui-ci, de nouveau seul dans sa chambre, se leva de son lit et enfourna toutes ses affaires dans des valises. Une fois ses affaires emballées il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit où il relut une énième fois la lettre :

_« Naruto, mon amour,_

_Sache que si tu es de retour dans ton monde, c'est bien à regret. J'aimerai pouvoir continuer à te garder au creux de mes bras, mais dans ton état actuel, tu en mourrais. Je ne peux quitter mon royaume comme Itachi a dû te l'expliquer, le destin est si cruel envers nous deux. Je ne te l'avais encore jamais dit, mon ange, mais je t'aime, je t'ai aimé dès le premier instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi alors que tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon. Tu as illuminé ma vie terne de démon et je t'en remercie vraiment. Nous allons devoir vivre l'équivalent de trois quart de siècle sans l'autre, et cette attente me tue le cœur, mais je sais qu'il en ait de même pour toi. Cependant, il y a toujours une possibilité que nous soyons réuni, et c'est pour cela que je vais te demander une chose mon amour. Vis ta vie, pleinement, sincèrement, continue d'illuminé cette Terre qui en a tant besoin. Ne regrette jamais tes décisions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, suis tes choix, continues à avancer. Lorsque le moment de ta mort arrivera, je veux que tu quittes ton enveloppe charnelle avec ce magnifique sourire que j'aime tant chez toi, le vrai, celui que j'ai eu l'honneur de voir une seule fois sur ta splendide frimousse. Nous nous retrouverons, je te le promets, mon amour pour toi transcende même la mort :_

_Sasuke Uchiha qui t'aime jusqu'à en dévoiler son cœur de démon humanisé »_

Il ré-enroula la lettre et sourit avec bonheur. Même si ça prenait un siècle, ou un millénaire, il retrouverait Sasuke, celui-ci lui avait promis. Et alors, à ce moment-là, ils seront réunis pour l'éternité et plus rien ne pourra les séparer.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! :D Pas taper s'il vous plaît ! Il me reste un chapitre à écrire ! (et ouais je sais c'est triste que je sois pas capable de faire plus, mais je dois avouer que mon inspiration sèche de plus en plus pour cette fic ... )<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :D Ils sont toujours les bienvenus ! et je ne dis pas non aux conseils aussi ! ^/_\^ **

**Amitié de Saku-chan ^/_\^**


	6. Partie VI (Fin)

**Me revoilà après tous ces longs mois d'absences ! (oui, je sais, presqu'un an d'attente pour vous, et j'en suis affreusement désolée ...). De nombreux évènements se sont succédés dans ma vie, et sans trop m'étaler, sachez qu'il n'était pas très facile à vivre et ça m'en a fait perdre l'envie d'écrire ... J'ai essayé de me forcer, mais le résultat ne me convenait pas, j'ai donc préféré attendre que l'envie me revienne pour vous pondre quelque chose d'à peu près convenable. Je dois être honnête avec vous, ce dernier chapitre ne me convient pas, je trouve la fin trop rapide, et je pense la remanier dans un proche avenir, mais pour l'instant, je me devais de vous donner la fin ! Vous êtes si nombreux à aimer cette fanfiction, que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tomber alors qu'enfin j'avais réussi à faire une fin ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fin ne changera pas, lorsque je reposterais quelque chose qui me conviendra, la fin ne changera pas, seulement les descriptions des sentiments, des actions et ce genre de choses seront mieux construits, plus approfondit, en clair, juste du blabla en plus x) Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence prolongé, mais cette nouvelle année ... je sais pas ... je la sens bien ! :D Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs à tous une excellente année 2014 et une bonne lecture pour la fin de ma fic, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir d'écrire !  
>Bonne lecture à tous !<br>Saku-chan !**

* * *

><p>Dans les profondeurs d'un bois, dans les montagnes, loin de toute civilisation, une petite chaumière se dressait, protégée par la cime des arbres. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, un vieil homme se mourait sur son lit, il pouvait le sentir au fond de lui. Il souriait doucement, ses yeux azurs brillaient d'une lueur bienveillante, heureuse et détendue. Malgré les années qui avaient passés, son magnifique regard céruléen n'avait en rien perdu de son éclat ou ne s'était terni. Il faisait à présent parti des rares hommes qui accueillaient la mort comme une amie, l'embrassant totalement en ne regrettant rien de la vie. Il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, bientôt, il rejoindrait son âme-sœur. Il retrouverait enfin les bras chaleureux et protecteur de son amour. Un geignement douloureux retentit dans sa tête, et un rire, suivit d'une sévère quinte de toux, lui échappa. Une fois calmé, il retrouva son doux sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de malices :<p>

« Que t'arrive-t-il Kurama ? On dirait que tu es triste de me voir partir … » souffla moqueusement Naruto

« Sale gosse, ait un peu de respect, je me suis attachée à ton foutu caractère, j'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que je suis en train de dire ? Moi ? Le grand Kyubi no Kitsune ? Apprécier un humain ? » s'indigna-t-il

« Il aura fallu attendre ma mort pour que tu l'avoues ? Tu sais très bien que je suis irrésistible » dit-il d'une manière faussement arrogante.

« T'as toujours le même humour de merde, gamin » lui reprocha la boule de poil.

Naruto se permit encore un léger rire, pour ne pas encore être prit d'une toux douloureuse. Il se sentait flotter doucement, son corps devenait si léger … Il ne sentait presque plus rien quand soudain :

« Oh Gamin ! »

La voix de Kyubi lui refit prendre conscience :

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement, tu te goures ! » grogna l'animal

« Tu n'as pas hâte d'être enfin libre ? Quand je mourais, ton essence sera libéré de mon corps n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas m'en aller Kurama ? » demanda sincèrement Naruto

« Parce que ! » se justifia le démon

« C'est pas une réponse ça …» marmonna le vieillard

« C'est pour ça que je peux pas vous supporter, vous, les humains ! Vous êtes si éphémères ! Un jour, vous naissez, le lendemain vous mourrez ! C'est insupportable de vous voir disparaître sans rien pouvoir faire ! C'est si cruel, comment pouvez-vous accepter que les gens que vous aimez disparaissent en un claquement de doigt ? »

Naruto sentit son cœur s'attendrir face à la détresse du grand démon, qui, au fond de lui-même, était un grand sentimental qui crevait de recevoir de l'affection et surtout de pouvoir en donner à quelqu'un. Comme lui également à une certaine époque.

« Kyubi … » commença le mourant d'une voix suppliante.

« Si tu me demandes de te laisser partir, c'est hors de question. » trancha-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Naruto ferma les yeux et apparut dans son esprit. Il s'avança doucement dans son esprit, jusqu'à atteindre la grande cage ouverte depuis de nombreuses années. Kyubi était reclus à l'intérieur en train de déblatérer tout un tas de parole sans queue ni tête. Il toucha la fourrure douce d'une des queues du renard qui se retourna vers son hôte. Il sourit doucement et lui toucha le museau.

- On va faire un deal, d'accord le renard mouillé ? dit-il d'une voix rugueuse

- Grr …

- Tu me laisses partir, et je te promets que je reviendrai pour toi, quelques soient les moyens que je dois déployer pour ça, tenta-t-il de convaincre

- … C'est impossible pour un mortel dans ton genre de pouvoir quitter le lieu où reposent toutes les âmes de ton espèce, expliqua le renard

- N'oublie pas qui est mon âme-sœur, tu crois qu'il va supporter de passer l'éternité loin de moi, alors qu'il a déjà supporté difficilement le temps d'une vie ?

- Justement, si tu pars le rejoindre, il ne voudra plus que tu le quittes une seule seconde …

- Laisse-moi partir et je reviendrai, je te le promets …

Il sourit doucement, et Kyubi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister. La lueur infaillible de détermination qui se reflétait dans les pupilles lapis-lazulis lui prouvait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter. Cette lueur … Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps …

Tout à coup, le Kitsune revoyait le jeune et fier blondin qu'il avait connu avant qu'il ne soit banni de l'Enfer et que Naruto ne soit séparé de Sasuke. Juste après ça, Naruto s'était étonnamment assagi. Personne de son entourage, n'avait su ce qui lui était arrivé, mais Kyubi, lui, le savait. Etre séparé de son âme-sœur était une épreuve extrêmement éprouvante. Il ne parvenait plus à se lier aux autres comme il le faisait avant. Le besoin constant de chaleur ne pouvait plus qu'être comblé que par sa moitié. Il s'était donc reclus loin de toute civilisation, dans les montagnes du centre du pays, plus précisément au Mont Myoboku, célèbre pour ses légendes sur des crapauds guerriers atteignant une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. Ils étaient invisibles à l'œil humain, comme tous les esprits animales, mais étant l'hôte d'un démon, Naruto les avait rencontré et avait sympathisé avec eux.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se mourait, il savait que Kyubi resterait à l'abri dans ses montagnes. Le renard s'était lui-même attaché aux lieux, bien que ses relations avec les crapauds soient un peu plus conflictuelles…

Naruto savait qu'il pouvait s'en aller la conscience tranquille. Il avait réussi à faire aimer le genre humain au plus puissant des esprits démoniaque. L'humanité ne risquait rien. Il sentait son esprit se détacher de son corps. Il commençait à flotter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kyubi, qui, lui-même, l'observait. Il lui souriait doucement et il lui adressa un adieu auquel le renard lui répondit :

- T'as intérêt de tenir ta promesse gamin, sinon je tuerai tous ceux de ton espèce

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Il rit comme un enfant et le démon grogna doucement alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses traits. Le vieillard se sentit arracher du lieu. Il reprit conscience dans la réalité et sentit son vieux cœur tranquille qui s'emballait alors que la mort l'enveloppait doucement de son linceul chaleureux et accueillant. Il ferma les yeux et cessa soudainement de respirer. Son corps se mit à briller, et l'énergie contenue en lui, s'échappa par vague de sa dépouille. L'énergie s'échappa par la fenêtre ouverte jusqu'à recréer le renard à neuf queues dans toute sa splendeur du haut de ses vingt mètres, qui se tenait avec fierté sur ses quatre pattes. Il regardait le corps sans vie qui reposait dans la petite chambre. Un doux sourire était encore visible sur ses traits. Kurama leva le museau vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, appréciant la fraîche brise qui caressait son pelage de feu.

« Bonne chance … Gamin … Reviens vite … » Pensa-t-il très fort

Il se retourna ensuite vers la forêt et commença une galopée fantastique pour réapprendre le plaisir de posséder son propre corps.

Lorsque Naruto réouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un lit d'herbe extrêmement moelleuse et couleur de jade. Hormis ce détail inhabituel, il remarqua qu'il était seul, dans une clairière entouré d'arbre en fleur. Le soleil qui brillait n'était pas éblouissant, mais au contraire, délicieusement agréable. Il se releva doucement et ressentit une légèreté dans ses mouvements qui l'étonna. Il observa son enveloppe et le choc le secoua alors qu'il réalisait que son « corps » avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et qu'il avait de nouveau ses 18 ans. Tout à coup, un individu apparut devant lui. Il le détailla de son regard céruléen. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux rouges sanguins se reflétaient parfaitement avec la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux turquoise étaient glacés, mais une certaine curiosité les habitait. Il s'approcha de lui, mais Naruto recula, méfiant. Le jeune homme fut surpris, mais continua de se rapprocher. Il lui tendit une main que le blondinet prit après une minute de réflexion.

- Je suis Gaara, ton juge et gardien, annonça-t-il platoniquement

- D'accord … Répondit l'Uzumaki, loin d'être convaincu par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

- Je peux sentir que ton cœur est pur, tu fus l'hôte d'un démon destructeur, protecteur de l'humanité à ton insu et la proie de dangereux démons qui sommeillent en Enfer. Malgré les multiples tâches très dures qui t'ont été incombées, tu les as toutes surmonté avec brio, et même par-delà la mort, puisque tu es parvenu à annihiler tout désir de destruction dans le cœur de ce cher Kyubi. Par ton courage et ton extrême gentillesse, tu gagnes le droit de siéger au Paradis.

- Attendez … Commença-t-il pour protester.

Mais le rouquin ne l'écouta pas et le tira avec lui par le bras. Une intense lumière apparut au milieu de la clairière. Naruto était tiré inexorablement vers elle par l'ange. Il résista comme un fou, mais rien n'y fit. La panique, la peur et le désespoir empoignait de plus en plus son cœur à chaque pas qu'il effectuait Plus que deux mètres avant qu'il ne traverse la sphère lumineuse qui le séparerait à jamais de sa moitié. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et s'écrasa à terre tandis qu'un nom, un seul, s'échappait de ses lèvres dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Sasuke …

Alors qu'il allait enfin traverser la barrière, il sentit deux mains chaleureuses le saisir par la taille et le tirer férocement en arrière. Il heurta délicatement un torse chaud et des puissants enserrèrent complètement sa taille, l'enfermant dans un étau de chaleur et de sécurité. Le rouquin ressortit du halo, mécontent et son visage, déjà glacial et impénétrable, devient encore plus polaire et haineux en apercevant l'individu qui avait attrapé le blondinet.

Naruto tourna son regard céruléen vers celui qui le retenait dans ses bras. Son cœur s'emballa de joie lorsqu'il reconnut son âme-sœur. Sasuke était là, pour de vrai. Son visage au contour anguleux avait gagné en maturité, mais n'avait rien perdu en jeunesse. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien d'autre que la même froideur et la même haine que Gaara envers celui-ci, mais son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il le baissa vers lui. Il y décelait toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui et il se sentait rassuré et enfin complet. Il se blottit contre lui, essayant presque de se fondre en lui pour ne former plus qu'un. Le démon releva la tête et offrit un sourire arrogant à son homologue angélique qui le dardait du regard :

- Relâche-le Uchiha, ou sinon …

- Que feras-tu si je refuse ? Tu n'es qu'un simple passeur, Sabaku, contre moi, tu n'as aucune chance, alors ne te dresse pas sur mon chemin. Je l'ai trop désiré à mes côtés toutes ses années pour te permettre de me l'enlever pour l'éternité.

Gaara resta silencieux et observa le blondinet qui soupirait de contentement alors que la prise sur lui se raffermissait davantage jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve caché dans le cou opalin du roi des démons. Son petit sourire béat et heureux, comme celui d'un amoureux transi fit presque halluciner le rouquin. Le regard déterminé de l'Uchiha ne laissait place à aucune discussion possible. L'ange soupira et Sasuke en profita pour soulever Naruto dans ses bras. Celui-ci était complètement léthargique par l'effet de leurs retrouvailles. Ils repartirent ensemble vers les ténèbres de la clairière, direction le royaume sous-terrain, lieu d'où le prince démoniaque était venu.

On raconte qu'en Enfer, il y avait un roi sombre et démoniaque qui fut intransigeant avec ses sujets, et toutes les âmes damnées. Le seigneur de ce lieu maléfique était quelqu'un de glacial et sans pitié, mais on raconte qu'une seule chose parvenait à briser son masque. Un être de pureté et de lumière, une ancienne âme humaine arrachée au Paradis promis par les Anges pour vivre avec sa moitié pour l'éternité. Et dans ce royaume, où seul la douleur et la souffrance régnaient en maître, ils vivaient ensemble, un amour que rien l'univers ne parviendrait à briser, même s'ils devaient être séparé des vies entières. C'était l'histoire de l'amour d'un Diable pour un humain qui aurait pu être un ange, s'il ne s'était pas couper les ailes pour l'être qu'il aimait.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici la fin ! <strong>

**Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu mon long pavé en début de chapitre, je vais un peu le remanier, car il me satisfait pas totalement (rien de bien méchant, je vais juste approfondir sur les sentiments et les descriptions, rien qui ne pourrait changer sur la trame de fin). **

**J'entends déjà ceux qui me diront qu'il aurait fallu que je l'améliore avant de le publier, mais je voulais avant tout le publier pour vous faire plaisir, après une attente aussi longue ! Je suis, encore une fois, désolée pour mon absence aussi prolongé, j'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas ...  
><strong>

**Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous quitte, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2014, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Saku-chan ^/_\^**


End file.
